The Queen Of All Vampires
by kjbamforth
Summary: Orphan half vampire Bonnie came to Garside Grange to find Vlad, after falling for him, she finds she is one of the most powerful vampires that ever lived.Will they wed and stand as leaders?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was my first day at Garside Grange School, my first week in Liverpool, my first Month with full powers, a year since I left Transylvania and finally, today was 16 years since my mother and father abandoned me in the woods in the vicinity of Transylvania.

As you can guess I am not normal. My name is Bonnie Edwin; I am 18 years and month old. I am also a half blood vampire. My mother was a human and my father was a vampire. I can go out in sunlight and I love garlic. So far my powers:

Flying, speed, agility, mind reading, though sharing and my favourite, a mental shield. (This means I can't be affected by other vampire' powers)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked in to the gates of the school and looked around, there were so many breathers, luckily as I am half human I can control myself around all living creatures except one, I can't stand slayers blood, one whiff and I can't have power over myself.

Anyway, I looked around and up at the school. It was a bout five floor's high, the higher it got the darker it was. It was a greyish colour near the bottom and near the top it was nearly black. I couldn't help but stare at the way the colours changed. I came back to the real world as I noticed everyone was staring at me vacuously. I snapped out of my reverie and scurried into the building, it was gloomy, the students' faces sagged as they reached for there books from their lockers. Only too be expected after two weeks off for the Easter holidays. I giggled. Everyone looked at me again, like I was out of place, there eyes were normal, coloured I mean. When I stare at something my eyes go a topaz colour. It's pretty cool though, it goes with my charcoal long hair and pale skin.

I looked at my timetable. Ok History in room 27. I pushed past all the breathers and went up the stairs. There were less people. I looked around. A woman was stood there behind me smiling cheerfully. "Hello Bonnie, my name is Miss McCauley, your head mistress remember we met the other day, are you lost" the woman said

"Yep, I'm lost, I have History with Mr Scott in room 27" I answered

"Oh, straight down the hall, first on your left, red door, you can't miss it"

"Thank you". I turned and walked down the hall, it was that obvious. I knocked on the door gently; I walked in and gave my information note to the teacher.

"Ah" he said looking at me "class this is Bonnie she is new today, take a seat" he pointed to a seat near the back. I sat down and looked around. The girl next to me had short blonde hair, next to her was a boy staring at me. He had brown hair and was quite tall. I looked away but couldn't help having that tiny peak to see if he was still looking.

The lesson ended. I gathered my belongings and walked out. He was still looking at me. I was walking down the hall when a young boy, about 6 years of age came running towards me. He circled me. I knelt down "hello, where did you come from" I asked

"Oh for goodness sake Wolfy back upstairs now leave her alone" a voice behind me said. It was the girl from history

"Oh it's ok" I stood up. Wolfy ran back up the stairs. "Hi I'm Bonnie"

"Hi I'm Erin, you're the new girl aren't you?"

"Yeah, erm do you know where I can find the boarding bit?"

"Yes I live up there with Mr Count"

"Oh may you point me in the direction of his office please"

"Yeah sure, follow me" I walked behind her, the wind blew, I caught her scent, SLAYER!

I managed to control my breathing. We reached the top floor and walked through a brown door, it was a dining room, and Erin walked away. The boy from history walked in.

"Hi can I help?" he asked

"Hey I was just wondering if there was a spare room here." I replied hopefully

"Well yeah, we have loads"

"Oh, thanks"

We stood in silence

"Look" he said "I know your a vampire" he said

"Not quite, I'm a half blood" I pulled the curtain down and stood in front of the sun "see".

"Must be handy" he said

"I also know that you are also a vampire"

"Yes, my name is Vlad and this is my girlfriend Erin"

"Slayer" I said

"ex-slayer" Erin butted in

"And my father is here somewhere" Vlad mentioned

"So why are you here" Erin asked

"Well kind of homeless!" I said

"Oh well your welcome to stay here, what powers do you have?"

"Flying, speed, agility, mind reading, thought sharing and mental shield, what about you Vlad?"

"Well as I am the chosen one all of them, a couple others you know just the basics but not mind shield, that's very rare"

"Oh, is it, well it comes in handy"

"I bet" he continued looking at me.

The door swung open. A man with curly hair walked in. "ah who's this then" He said looking at me.

"Bonnie, this is Bertrand, my EX-tutor" Vlad sighed.

"Nice to meet you Bertrand". I turned and glanced at Vlad "ex?"

"Long story, so where are your parents?" Erin changed the subject, gazing into Bertrand's eyes.

"Erm well" I whispered

Bertrand looked at Erin and sighed. "For goodness sake Erin, get over it, it was ages ago".

"You tried to kill me!" she shouted.

"I did not; I simply attempted to take some of your blood, that's all"

"Are you serious, you kidnapped me and tied me up, if Vlad wouldn't have come to save me I probably would have been your supper?"

"It can still happen you know, so watch out"

Vlad stood up. "Oh for god's sake, put your fangs away, no body is biting anyone".

"Thanks Vlad" Erin said.

"Wow your so nice, most of the vampires I've met are all self centred and greedy" I said.

"Well I want vampires and humans to live in peace"

"That is great, I second that" I added

"Thanks, your one of the first, now where's dad" Vlad turned. "DAD" he shouted.

There was a loud bang. "Ouch" he said.

Mr Count walked through the door. He had long black hair and was wearing a cape. "We need to fix that door frame, it hangs way too low". He looked at me. "Ah fresh meat Vladdy, well done".

I showed my fangs.

"Ah a vampire, half blood I'm guessing"

"Yes, hi nice to meet you"

"So I can still eat you?"

He tried to bite me. Vlad jumped in.

"Dad no, sorry Bonnie he is having a blood crisis at the moment, we haven't got our new supply in and he isn't taking it to well" Vlad said mortified that his dad could embarrass him like that.

"Oh no worries, I get it a lot, having warm blood and all, so Mr. Count is there anywhere here for me to stay?"

"Well it depends, we only have one coffin left, and it's a leather one, very uncomfortable"

"Anything is fine thank you, but one problem I'm a bedgy"

"Oh me two" Vlad added

"Vladdy, bedgy?" the count was perplexed.

"Bedgy means Blood Vegetarian, you know, we only drink blood substitute" Vlad mentioned.

"Oh great" the count said sarcastically. "Another one".

"Dad I'm a full blood" a girl walked in, she had short black hair and a long dress on.

The count looked at her. "I don't care"

"Bit harsh" I said.

The girl looked at me. "Tell me about it" she looked away and the back. "Vlad, who"

"Ingrid this is Bonnie, she will be living here, she is a half blood"

"Hi nice to meet you?" I said.

"What powers do you have, mine are..."

"Oh Ingrid shut up, I don't care" the count shouted.

I tried to change the subject." So Mr Count where is my room?"

"Down the hall, second on your right, in the middle of Vlad and Ingrid".

"Thanks"

He turned. "Ok I am hungry, RENFIELD!" he screamed.

A scruffy, bald headed man in a butler suit scurried in. "yes master". He said.

"I'll have 12 litres of Mary in Red" he demanded.

"Yes master"

"Oh Bonnie, quick question, what did you do about blood before you came here?" Erin asked.

"Well just meat from shops and I every so often drank chicken blood. I didn't know I was a vampire until half way through my transformation"

"Ok well we gotta get back to school before dads girlfriend Miss McCauley comes up" Vlad said

"She is not my girlfriend Vlad" the count said

"Is it ok if I stay here, settled in, I am starving?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, see you later".

Vlad and Erin walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I opened the door to my room. It was brown with a big lock on it. I looked inside. Brown walls, brown floor. No coffin. Great. I shouted, no reply, even better! I sat on a chair in the corner. The best thing for me was to be here, yet I couldn't help feeling that I hated it. I sat for ages. About 7 months ago I had nothing; I lived in the forest in Wales, a small village called Stokely. Then my life changed. I found the ruins of a castle. I went to the village where I met a boy, he was called Robin. He was my best friend. He told me about Vlad. I knew I needed to find him, that's why I'm here.

Vlad and Erin came back upstairs, 3:30 already, wow. I zoomed into the dining room as they walked in.

"Hey" I said as Vlad put his bag down.

"Hey, you settled in yet"" he asked.

"Yeah great thanks"

"Good, Renfeild, can I have some orange please"

"Vlad, can I have a word"

"Yeah sure, I'll be right back" we went into a room with a fireplace, large sofa and a... throne?

"So what's up" he said sitting on the couch.

"How was it, you know being a vampire"

"Oh, I though it would be awful, but its not, where were you during your transformation?" I asked.

"In Wales, I was staying with a family, they had a son called Robin, he was my best friend, he told me about you, he said if I found you it would all be ok and to tell you he was sorry"

"Robin, he was the only one that understood me, call him, we'll go get him I'll get Erin" he tried to run out. I pulled his arm back.

" Vlad the night I left, he was attacked, it was Bertrand, I'm sure of it, I just got away, we have to look for him I couldn't do it on my own I had too..."

"God Bertrand, what is it with him, I'll get my coat" he sped out. I had to tell him it was the right thing to do.

Vlad stormed in to the dining room, I followed behind.

"DAD!" he screamed "Robin's in trouble, we need to go get him now"

"Robin!" Ingrid said.

"Bertrand attacked him"

"I heard my name" Bertrand said bombing in.

Vlad raised his hand and pushed him against the ceiling. "You killed my best friend"

"If this is about Robin, I merely gave him a gift" Bertrand replied.

Vlad let go, Bertrand dropped to the floor.

"Dad you coming" Vlad asked.

"No I'm going to keep an eye on Bertrand, I think Erin should go with you" the count demanded

"Why, I can't keep up with them" Erin

"He's right, you should" Bertrand licked his lips.

"Bertrand back off, Erin stay with Ingrid"

"Great" Ingrid and Erin said sarcastically

"Well do you want to be eaten by Bertrand, no didn't think so!" Vlad shouted

"Right, you ready?" I said

"Yeah let's go"

We sped away.

We searched for hours and hours.

"Where is he" Vlad asked desperately

"This it where I saw him last"

"Well it's kind of annoying not knowing where he is"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"Vlad why did you leave here I went to your castle, robin told me everything I know about you and you father"

"What about us"

"That you ran from Ingrid"

"How would you know you don't have a family, your mum and dad didn't want you, so how do you know anything" the strength of his voice blew me. I fell back.

His eyes went a funny colour, he calmed down. "Bonnie I'm sorry..." before he could finish I sped of into the distance of the night. He knew nothing about me and yet he knew everything.

"Bonnie, wait" I heard him shout. I stood and waited. He sped up to me "I'm sorry, it just frustrates me that my sister could do this to us"

"Vlad, my mum and dad ABANDONED ME in a forest when I was one month old, do you know what that's like!"

"I understand and I'm s..." before I could finish my sentence a black figure jumped out in front of me. I stared for ages. I glanced at its eyes, it was... Robin?

"Robin?" I asked

"Vlad" Robin said

He turned. "Bonnie"?

"Hey Robin, come here and give me a hug" we hugged for a few seconds.

"I knew you were alive, look I'm sorry I left you"

"Oh hush up; I have always wanted to be a vampire, right Vlad"?

"I suppose, so hows my best bud?" Vlad was still shocked at our luck of finding Robin!

"Dead, ha ha ha ... hows your dad and Ingrid?"

"Ok, you coming to see em"

"Why not?"

"Race you" Vlad said

"Sure" Robin said

"Oh please I'll kick both your butts"

"Ready, GO!" Vlad shouted.

We sped into the gloomy night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We arrived back in Liverpool at midnight.

"Hey dad" said Vlad, "look who's a vampy!"

"Hello Mr Count, long time no see" Robin said

"Why hello Robin, finally one of us eh?" the count asked.

"Yeah, and loving it" Robin answered cheerfully.

"Ahh you must be the famous Robin, I have heard so much about you, my names Erin, Vlad's girlfriend" Erin said. (Gosh, gloat much!)

"Girlfriend eh Vlad"

"Yeah, kind of, we have been dating for a few months" Vlad quickly added.

"I was also attacked by Bertrand"

"You know Bertrand"

"he kind of lives here" Vlad said, sighing.

Bertrand walked in. "Ahh Robin, long time eh? How you feeling with your new gift" Bertrand tried to build enthusiasm.

"My parents hate me" robin cried.

"I know the feeling" I and Ingrid said at the same time. We smiled.

"So you're a slayer?" Robin asked

"NO!" Erin answered, "I am an EX-slayer, why do people say that!"

"Your scent" we all said. We burst out laughing. Erin stood there.

"So, how long you staying Robin" Vlad tried to change the subject.

"I'm not sure"

We used our last coffin just today, with Bonnie"

"It's cool, Robin you have my coffin, I will have a bed, no biggy"

"Thanks bon, hey my two best friends together, how cool is this" he hugged us both.

"Right I'm off to bed, night" Erin said.

"Me too, night" Vlad said. We all waved .they walked upstairs

I turned, "Hey Ingrid want to go for a walk" I asked hopefully

"Sure, lets go" we left.

I need too get to know everyone if I'll be leaving here.

We walked in silence. "So err, Ingrid, why does your dad hate you"? I asked, trying to make conversation.

"No clue, he has never told me, but he has always..." just then a black shadow jumped on Ingrid." Bonnie help" she screamed. I pushed my hand up; the shadow flew to the tree. Right, this thing is going down. The first word that came into my head was 'pain'. Ok. I thought pain, pain, pain. The figure, gasped in agony. It screamed.

Ingrid struggled to her feet. "Bonnie, what are you doing"

"I don't know?" I shouted.

"Well keep doing it, I'll go get Vlad" Ingrid sped off. Second's later Vlad arrived

"How are you doing that?" Vlad asked

"I don't know I just looked at him" I was still focusing on the 'thing' which now looked more like a male vampire.

"Ingrid, I think she has 'the gift'" Vlad said.

"Impossible, only one person every one hundred thousand years" Ingrid answered.

"Hello, can I have some help please" I asked.

"Don't worry, you got this" Vlad assured me.

"Well, what do I do now?"

"Think, arm and pain, Ingrid watch"

I did, he leached over in pain. "Oww stop" the male screamed.

"Bonnie stop" Vlad shouted

I blinked and looked at Vlad. The vampire twitched on the floor. He dragged himself away.

"What are you on about, the 'gift'" I asked

"The gift is given to one vampire every one hundred thousand years and you have it.

"What is it?" I asked

"If you don't have a vampire power, look into a vampires eyes that has it and you get that power, forever"

"I'm not special" I murmured.

"Let's go tell dad". We raced back.

We arrived at the front gates.

"Dad" Vlad shouted

The count arrived. "Ye" he said.

"Bonnie has 'the gift'" Vlad said.

"Really, well then you will come in handy" the count said

I smiled.

"Hold on, I'll fly up and get Erin" Vlad said.

"Thanks for saving me Bonnie, without you I would've been dust" Ingrid said.

"No problem, happy too help" I answered cheerfully.

Vlad flew up to Erin's room and waited outside the window, peering in. Robin was sat next to Erin.

"So Robin I err..." Erin tried to kiss Robin. Robin pulled away.

"Erin, what the hell are you doing, your my BEST MATES girlfriend, how could you" He stormed out.

Erin sat on the end of the bed. Vlad banged his head on the top of the window. Erin shockingly looked behind her. "Vlad I err..." Erin said.

"Just...Don't" Vlad flew down again.

Vlad came down.

"What's up son?" the count asked.

"Erin tried to kiss Robin, right in front of me" he murmured, still shocked about what had happened.

"What" the count answered.

Erin opened her bedroom window. "Vlad wait please I can explain" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Erin how could you do this" Vlad said.

"I'm sorry".

"Just leave it" he shouted Robin. "Bonnie, Robin you coming" he sped off. I looked at Robin, we sped off too.

"Hey, Vlad, listen mate if..." Robin said trying to explain himself.

"Just leave she tried to kiss you, you pulled away, were still mates"

"Ok"

"And Bonnie, what an exciting day eh? You have found out that you are one of the most powerful vampire's ever like me and you helped me find robin"

"Yeah, I'm so tired" I laughed." And it wasn't just me who found Robin, you did too"

"Hey Robin, you coming to school, I can enrol you ASAP"

"Yeah! It'll be like old times" Robin shouted.

"Guys, is there any chance we can get something to eat, I'm starving" I asked

"Yeah I quite fancy some bedgy blood" Vlad answered

"Bedgy, YUCK, I only do the pure stuff" Robin said. We burst out laughing.

"Ok let's go, I need cheering up" he said, sounding off.

We went back go some blood and I went to my room, beds were kind of comfy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was 7am and I was, AWAKE?

I went to the dining room.

"Morning" I said cheerfully.

"Oh hi Bonnie, sleep well?" Vlad asked. You could tell he was still upset and had little sleep.

"Yeah I'm ok thanks, if it's ok I think I'm going to explore today and come in tomorrow"

"Yeah sure no problem"

"Vlad can we talk" Erin asked.

"Not now Erin" he answered coldly.

"Just let me explain"

"Explain what Erin, how I forgave you when you lied to me TWICE and I saved your life, what do you do, attempt to kiss my best mate, is it because I'm not goodi enough, is the chosen one not good enough for a human like you well I'm sorry" Vlad answered.

"It was a mistake"

"A mistake? Yeah course so you accidently slipped and fell onto his lips yeah" he shouted.

"No but..."

I stood up. "Guys stop" I shouted." Time for school, fighting is going to get you nowhere"

"Bonnie your right, but I don't think I can ever forgive you Erin, see you later Bonnie" he walked out.

"See you later".

Erin gave me an evil look as she walked out.

I sat for about ten minutes and then the count came.

"Morning Mr Count, sleep well?"

"Very well, has Vladdy gone to school?"

"Yes, and Erin, the left arguing"

"We warned him not to trust her"

"What did she do that was that bad?" I asked nervously.

"When she first arrived, she said she was a newly bitten vampire, then Vlad found out she was human, then we found out she was actually a slayer trying to kill us all because Ingrid bit her brother"

"She sounds nice" I joked.

"Yeah"

"Well I am off back to bed, I'm so tired" I dragged myself back to bed.

I drifted off.

I was suddenly awoken by a door slam, Vlad was home. I struggled to my feet, brushed my hair and went downstairs,

"Hi" I said sleepily. "Good day at school?"

"Ok thanks, sorry did I wake you"

"I was getting up anyway"

"Ok, I told Miss McCauley AKA dad's girlfriend that you had a sick bug"

"She is not my girlfriend" the count shouted.

"Thanks, I will be back in tomorrow"

"Good"

"Where's Erin"? I asked

"Where's Robin?" Vlad asked

"I know where THEY are" I said

"How do you know they are together?" the count asked.

"I know Robin, this is what he does" I answered.

"C'mon Bonnie, lets go find them" Vlad said.

We decided to walk instead of run, they couldn't have gone far.

"Vlad, do you still like her?" I asked.

"Who Erin, I don't know, I can't love her again, but a friendship could work" he answered miserably.

"She kind of scares me"

"Why"

"The way she looks at me, I can tell she doesn't like me"

Vlad laughed. We carried on looking.

I could hear laughing from the south of the forest and, from the look on Vlad's face, so could he. We snook behind a tree and watched. They were sat on a log. This girl doesn't give up!

"I like you Robin, but I know we can never date because you are to close to Vlad" Erin said.

"I like you to but Vlad would never speak to me again so I can't, I'm sorry" Robin replied, saddened.

"I'll speak to Vlad and see what he thinks of the idea, I think he and Bonnie have got something going on, they have known each other for two days and there like best friends, I mean Bonnie is perfect for him, they are both vampire's and the way they look at each other"

I smiled, it was kind of true, he was cute and really nice, I read Vlad's mind, he was thinking about me, he thought I was cute and a good laugh and that if I felt the same way , that something could happen, he looked at me, I quickly blinked and then glanced at him and smiled. I guessed he read my mind by the expression on his face. Kind of smitten but serious.

"So, what do we do" Erin asked

Vlad stepped out from the tree."If you two want to date you can, I'm not stopping you, I'm still hurt, but I'll get over it"

"Thanks Vlad" Erin hugged him. Vlad didn't hug back.

"Come on Bonnie, I need to sleep" Vlad answered, trying to accept the decision he had made.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was awkward between me and Vlad, he didn't really speak to me, not since the night in the forest, I liked him, and he liked me.

I walked into the dining room where Vlad was studying. I sat down on the chair opposite from him.

"Hi Vlad" I asked.

"Oh erm hi Bonnie" he scooped up his books and tried to escape the room, tripping on a chair leg and dropping his books. I rushed to help him; I knelt down, gathering his books. "It's fine I've got it"

"Vlad, why are you ignoring me all of a sudden?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine"

"Is it because I like you, or have I done something wrong"

"No but I just..."

"Can I just try something?"

"Like what". I kissed him. It was magical, the temperature of his lips matched mine, and it was perfect.

"Sorry" I said, embarrassed.

"No problem" he said

He stood up, smiled and walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A couple of weeks past, Robin and Erin had started dating so Robin wasn't around much ; which meant me and Vlad have got very close.

I woke up in the middle of the night, I needed to speak to Vlad, and I had a vision, not a nice one. I knocked on his door. He was probably asleep, I looked down, there was several pieces of paper, I picked on up, it was a letter, scrunched up, to me? I read it.

"Dear Bonnie,

I can't believe how full of excitement these last couple of weeks have been with you, but I was wondering if maybe we could go out sometime, because I really like you and"

It stopped there. All the notes said pretty much the same thing. Oh my gosh, he liked me back, RESULT. I walked away and decided to let him ask me, before rushing to conclusions.

The next morning a note slipped under my door. It must be from Vlad

I opened it. I read:

Dear Bonnie, I can't ask you this in person, so let's try this way.

I really like you and I was wondering if you would maybe want to go out, sometime, its the end of school prom, where the year elevens leave, as we own the school we are all invited and maybe we could go together. If you want to of course.

From Vlad.

I kept reading it over and over. I rushed downstairs. He was sat doing his homework. I sat beside him.

"Hi Bonnie" he said, you could tell he was very nervous. "Did you get my..."

"Yes and yes" I answered happily, looking down. "Great, I'll meet you at the school at eight, ok?"

Before I could say anything Erin and Robin burst in, laughing and hugging. "Great" I murmured sarcastically.

They looked and noticed that we were there. "Oh sorry, did we interrupt" Erin asked

"No, it's not like Vlad was asking me out or anything, no you just come in and ruin it all as usual" I walked out.

"Bonnie, wait" Vlad shouted. I slammed the door behind me.

"Touchy" Erin said. They were always ruining everything. Whenever I and Vlad tried to do anything together, they showed up. They always come out with us. It's so infuriating. Robin has changed so much.

I walked to my room.

Vlad knocked. "You ok?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to start anything, it just infuriates me when they..." before I could end my sentence, he kissed me. I smiled. "Sorry I..." Vlad said. I kissed him back. His lips were cold, but amazing. Erin walked in. "Look, Robin said I should Apo..." she looked at us. "Oh, sorry I'll go and err" she walked out again. We looked at each other and smiled."I'll see you later" Vlad said walking out. "Ok". I lay on my bed. I danced for a bit, Result! I started to think about what to wear.

I had to get busy, I have seven hours to make a dress, but I have school, great! I need to buy a dress straight after school. I got ready for school and left.

I came back upstairs at three-thirty and went to my room; I had about £200 that I brought with me. I went into Ingrid's room, I needed some help.

I knocked on her door. "Ingrid I need your help to find a dress for prom" I asked

"You're going with my brother, to the prom"

"Yeah"

"I'm only helping you because I like you, not because of Vlad ok?"

"No problem, let's go" we left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Finally, it was time for prom, I looked in the mirror. Ingrid nodded. "Thanks Ingrid, you did an amazing job with my make up, and thanks for helping me pick a dress". I was wearing a short, strapless, dark purple dress, with purple shoes; my hair was curled to the side. "I'm quite proud of that" Ingrid said, we laughed.

I walked down the stairs to the bottom floor and out the door the the main hall, where the prom was, it wasn't my actual prom next year it would be my prom, but it still felt special. I peered in the doors; Vlad was stood at the refreshment table bored next to Erin and Robin, who were laughing and having a conversation. I pulled a face and then walked in.

Vlad looked up, I smiled and waved. He walked towards me, "hey" I said smiling astatically.

"Hi, you look... Wow"

"Thanks Ingrid helped"

"Ingrid wow... Wanna dance" he asked smiling.

"Sure, I love this song"

We walked to the dance floor, he started dancing, one slight hitch with that plan I don't know how too. I just stood there.

"Hey what's up?"

"Kind of cant dance" I said embarrassed.

"Ok, well just kind of flow" he did a funny dance. "Or you can just do this. He began to do the robot. I burst out laughing, I began doing it, and we laughed. Erin looked over, she dragged Robin next to us and began slow dancing, and you could tell she was jealous. I ignored her and carried on laughing, she laughed louder.

"I'm going to get a drink, you coming" I asked Vlad, he nodded. Erin stared at me as we walked away.

"I like your hair" Vlad said.

"Thanks, love the tie"

"Thanks"

"Why is the year eleven prom this early in the year, they still have like a whole term left"

"I don't know really, just a thing"

Erin was still staring at me from robins shoulder.

"Erin at four o'clock" I said looking away.

Vlad looked and signed. "Look, I like you not her, just ignore her" Vlad said picking up my hand.

"Why don't we go and show off" I asked

"My type of language, shall we?" he put out his elbow.

"Lets". We walked like posh people right next to them and started dancing; Erin tried to do the same. He picked me up and spun me round. Erin kissed Robin. Me and Vlad looked at each other, nearly bursting out laughing. And carried on dancing. Erin walked away, knowing she had lost. We began slow dancing.

"Vlad" I asked.

"Do you really like me, as a girlfriend type of way?" I asked with my head on his shoulder.

"Well..."

I lifted my head. "You don't like me do you I knew it"

"Bonnie, of course I do your perfect for me, you know you are"

We carried on dancing. He spun me around and down, we stared at each other, I leant forward and kissed him, we moved back up, still kissing. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Also, one last question"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course"

We started doing the robot; Erin stared at us and grunted. "She is going down!" Erin said, walking out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I laid in bed thinking; I actually had a boyfriend, wow. I took my drink and had a sip, then I went back to sleep. I began dreaming...Just then, Erin came in and stood next to my bed, she raised her stake...at that very moment Vlad knocked and walked in, shocked by what he could see.

"Erin stop!" Vlad shouted.

"Vlad I... err..." Erin tried to explain herself.

"I don't want to hear it" he said rushing towards me. He shouted me, I was unresponsive.

"What did you do to her" Vlad asked.

"Nothing, I just walked in and she was like this" Erin said.

Vlad looked at my water. "Why is her water that colour" Vlad picked it up and smelled it. "This has been poisoned, did you do it"

"No I swear"

"Dad!" Vlad shouted panicking.

"Come on" he shook me. He touched my hand, he saw Bertrand putting poison in my drink. He snapped out of his vision, I still laid there, still.

"You stay here and watch her, ok, I'll get Renfeild" he rushed away.

Erin stared at me in a continues loop. There was a knock at the door, Erin rolled under the bed, nobody else could know she was in there. It was Bertrand. He walked towards me and smiled, giggling to himself he whispered, "Now you're out of the picture, Vlad can concentrate on his studies and make me more powerful" he walked out still smiling. Erin rolled back out from under the bed, still looking around to make sure the room was clear. Vlad came back in with Renfeild and his 'medicine' tray. "Vlad, I thought vampires can't be affected by poison and stuff" Erin asked curiously.

"We can't, she must be allergic, but who knew that" he thought for a while then stopped. "The only person that could have known that would be Robin" Vlad said, still trying to believe it.

"But why would Robin do this to her?"

"Well Bertrand bit Robin so Bertrand controls him, he could get anything from him!"

Renfeild looked at me and went to his medicine tray.

"Well, what can you do?" Vlad asked.

"I can give her a healing tonic but it will take a about a day to kick in, her being a vampire and all" Renfeild said.

"Vlad, when you were out, Bertrand came in and said something about you giving him power?" Erin added.

"I'll give him power" Vlad said violently. He went to walk out.

"Vlad if you have a go, he could do more, to all of us, pretend you don't know, for all of us"

"He poisoned my girlfriend and I'm supposed to sit around and hope for the best, that's not how it works"

"Since when was she your girlfriend" Erin asked looking down.

"Last night, but I guess you have a point, ok we tell dad and Ingrid, but don't tell Bertrand".

Renfeild dripped a medicine in my mouth and walked out.

"Thanks Renfeild" Vlad said sitting on he wooden chair beside me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Several days past and I still wasn't awake, I was still dreaming.

Vlad came in after school and as he had done all the days before, sat on the wooden chair.

"Come on Bonnie" he said, holding my hand, "You have to wake up".

A tear rolled from his eye to my hand. He left the room and went to dinner. As the door closed I opened my eyes and sat up. All my bones ached. "Ow" I said to myself. Slowly I stumbled out of my bed and got dressed. I walked to the dining room. Everyone was eating dinner. I opened the door. And stood for a second, everyone looked at me in surprise, all except Vlad who was looking down, eating his chicken. I went and sat down beside him, trying to hold in my laughter. Everyone still watched me. "Can I have some chicken Renfeild" I asked.

Vlad stopped eating his chicken and looked at me, he smiled and hugged me. "Bonnie, your ok!" he said happily.

"Yeah, I am now" I answered.

"Well now your alive, maybe Vlad will stop sulking" the count said, trying to make a joke. I laughed. I looked over at Bertrand and smirked, putting the point across that I had one; he threw his plate and stormed out. I ate my chicken. I was so hungry.

"By the way, thanks for trying to stake me Erin" I added, going to put my plate in the kitchen. Everyone looked at her, she looked at Vlad for back up, he shrugged his shoulders and followed me into the kitchen.

"So I'm guessing from that, you heard what everybody said right" Vlad asked. Sitting on the counter.

"Pretty much" I said, sitting next to him.

"I missed you" he said, embarrassed.

"I missed you too Vlad" I said putting my head on his shoulder.

"When did you wake up?" he asked.

"About ten minutes ago, and erm why did Bertrand try and kill me?" I asked.

"No clue, but we will find out" he said putting his arm around me. I smiled.

We walked back into the dining room and sat down; I was out for seven days so I had a lot of catching up to do.

"I suppose I best get studying, I have loads to catch up on" I said, trying to add a conversation to our unusual silent dinner.

"I'll give you a hand" Vlad said.

"I'll give you a hand" mimicked Erin sarcastically.

I tried to hold in my fury but I just couldn't. I stood up.

"You know what Erin, I think you should just grow up and stop acting like a jealous child, all the frigging time, I want to hit you every time I see you, I'm sorry that's a bit harsh, but it's not my problem you still like Vlad but we are dating now so get over it, just shove of somewhere and stay out of my life" I shouted across the table. Everyone looked at me in shock, even I was proud of that.

"Your so imperfect for each other, he's kind and your just a self centred cow" Erin shouted back.

"What so attempting to kill was your way of getting your point across?"

"I wish you died"

"Like I care what you think?"

"Well at least I know who my parents are; I'm not some dumb orphan looking for sympathy because your parents didn't love you and ditched you in a forest"

Vlad stood up in disbelief in what Erin had just said. "Now that's enough" he shouted.

My eyes filled with tears. It was true. I sped to my room, everyone stared at Erin in disgust, she sat down and carried on eating.

Vlad knocked on the door. "Bonnie, you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, just peachy" I said wiping away my tears and stuffing my things in my bag. He walked in. "Where are you going" he asked.

"I can't do this, she's right; I have to go find my parents"

"You can't just leave" Vlad said trying to calm me down.

"I can't take it anymore, I am an orphan and I need to know where my parents are"

"Ok, first things first, we need details, you can't just get up and leave"

"Erin hates me, Bertrand hates me, Robin hates me so what's the point in staying?"

"Because I love you ok" he wiped away my tear and hugged me.

"Promise that we will find them?" I asked.

"I swear" Vlad said. He kissed my forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning was a Saturday so me and Vlad went looking for someone who could help us.

"There's this guy that lives in Birmingham, he apparently knows everything about anyone, we can go there, if you like" Vlad said putting his hand out. I grasped hold of it.

"Let's go" I said.

It took us about an hour and a half to get there, we went to his office, it was I some office building? I imagined a vampire's lair to be down a dark alley, or in a massive castle, but in an office building?

We knocked on the door; he was biting some blonde chick. I hid behind Vlad.

"Erm Mr Elliot" Vlad said, walking in.

The strange man released the girl and pushed her to the floor. "Hello Vladimir Slovodan Napoleon Dracula, What can I do you for?"

"How do you know me?" Vlad asked.

"I know everything about everyone, and you are Ebony Alisabeth Nora Angelica Edwin"

I came out from behind Vlad. "I only knew my name to be Bonnie Edwin, which was the name on my bracelet that was left in my basket in the forest" I answered.

"I'm guessing your here to find out who your parents are, yes?"

"Yes we are" Vlad said.

"Well take a seat then and I'll look through my file"

We sat down on the seats near his desk. He rummaged through his filing cabinet.

"Ok then here is your file" he through it on the desk.

I grasped Vlad's hand as he opened it.

"Oh I'm sorry, your parents went missing 16 years ago and haven't been seen since" he said slowly closing the file again, I nodded and stood up. "Not like they ever wanted to meet me so what does it matter" I lied through my teeth. "Come on Vlad lets go home".

"Ok" Vlad said sympathetically.

"Thanks for your time" I said walking out, Vlad followed.

We went home.

I tried to hold in my tears as we arrived back in Liverpool. I walked through the door and went straight to my room, Vlad grabbed my arm. "You sure you're ok?" he asked.

"Yep, just fine" I said walking to my room.

"So?" Robin said as I walked of.

"Her parents are no-where to be found, supposedly dead" Vlad said sitting down.

"What?" Erin said in shock.

"Now is she just some dumb orphan" Vlad bellowed to Erin.

As soon as I reached my room I slammed to door and sat on my bed, I couldn't hold it in anymore, I put my head in my hands, tears fled from my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ingrid was walking past doing her nails when she heard me crying. I heard her let out a deep sigh, She knocked on my door.

"Bonnie, you ok" She asked.

"Yep" I answered wiping away my tears.

"What did they say" Ingrid asked sympathetically. She always hated like she was the big women, but behind it all, I could see a venerable girl, you could see it by just looking at her, her dad didn't love her that must be hard.

"Haven't been seen in sixteen years" I said bravely, sniffling.

"Bonnie I'm..." Ingrid tried to apologise but I couldn't hear it again.

"Its fine, I mean I never met them"

"Think they loved you?"

"They wouldn't of left me if they did" I answered.

"You know, I loved someone once, I met him in Stokely, His name was will, I eventually turned him"

"What happened?"

"At the battle in Stokely, he was killed by a slayer"

"I've only ever got close to two people, Robin and Vlad"

"Vlad, why?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well I trust him, I actually love him" I answered blushing.

"Well that's a first"

I let out a small smile.

"You know, I think we are going to get along just fine" I said to Ingrid. She smiled.

Vlad knocked on the door. "Hey dinners ready" he said. Ingrid walked out.

"I'll be down in a minute I just need tidy up a bit" I answered rushing around my room. Vlad grasped hold of my wrist.

"Bonnie wait" he said pulling me back.

"What" I said turning round.

"It's ok to be upset you know"

"Why would I be upset it's not like I knew them"

"Still, it's ok"

Yes I was upset, but I didn't know them so it was ok.

I hugged Vlad, my head buried into his chest. "Come on, I'm hungry" Vlad said going to walk to the door.

"Vlad wait" I said pulling him back.

"Yeah?"

"I love you" I said shyly.

"I love you too" he said.

I stood on my toes and slowly kissed him; he leant forward and put his arms round my waist. I put my arms round his neck as the kiss got more advanced. I pulled back realising some one was watching. I looked up to see Wolfy stood at the door. Vlad turned and looked too. "You better come quickly" he said running out. A screech came from downstairs. Vlad looked at me and we sped downstairs.

We looked around to see Ingrid being thrown across the room, it was Bertrand. The count, Erin and Robin were nowhere to be found.

Wolfy hugged my leg. I bent down and lifted him into my arms. He snuggled my neck.

"What are you doing" Vlad shouted trying to swipe him off.

"Finishing what I started" he said.

"Stop, she is suffocating" Vlad screamed, his power was useless, why wasn't it working.

"I have been training to do this for weeks, I am blocking all your powers with a power of mine" Bertrand said still focused on the shrivelled girl on the wall.

"Why though?" I asked. Hold on a minute, he said 'I am blocking all your powers with a power of mine' but I have a mental shield. With Wolfy still grasping to my shoulder I swung my arm to the wall. As went Bertrand. Ingrid dropped to the floor. Vlad looked at me in surprise before running to Ingrid.

"How are you doing that" Bertrand said trying to stand up.

"It's called a mental shield" I said pushing him back up the wall.

"But Vlad's powers were never that strong" Bertrand cried, trying to free himself.

I didn't reply. I looked at Vlad for help, how was I supposed to do this alone. Vlad nodded, helping Ingrid to her feet.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"The only thing known to be more powerful the chosen one is the 'Regina omnium lamia' he muttered in a different language.

"What" I dropped him.

"The queen of all vampires" Bertrand said rushing towards me.

"I don't believe you" I said pushing him back again. I looked at Vlad and Ingrid, who at this point were stood watching me.

"Do I have permission to kill him" I asked.

"Hold on, what?" Vlad asked Bertrand. I let him down, and went to see Ingrid.

"There was one queen of vampires when it all started, she stood in front of the last chosen one, and Bonnie is it". Vlad looked at me in disbelief, as much as I did.

"Impossible, I'm not even a full vampire"

"Maybe not, but you are, I'm sure of it" Bertrand walked towards me.

"Vlad?" I looked confused.

"It's ok" he said. "We will look through books and find stuff out".

"What about him" Ingrid said, meaning Bertrand.

"Put him in the laser cage for now" Vlad said, grabbing my hand. We sped to the training room and started studying books.

"He is probably lying" I said as I flicked through pages.

"But, you are more powerful than me" Vlad added.

"That's not possible".

"It kind of is"

"I don't want anything between us, I like it the way it is"

Vlad walked towards me and put his arms round my waist. "I promise nothing will change" he gave me a small kiss, but I pulled back and carried on.

"We have to find your dad" I whispered, playing with his hair.

He nodded, grabbing my hand, we sped off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We looked around the school. Nothing. We looked in the training room. Wolfy tugged on my jacket and pointed to the wardrobe. He could probably smell them a mile off. I gave Vlad a nervous look before walking to the wardrobe. I hesitated before swinging it open. They were all tied up and frozen.

"Vlad" I said. He rushed over.

"You're the only one who can undo this Bonnie" he wrapped his arm around me.

"I don't know how too" I said.

"Just think and click" he said.

I did so. Robin. Erin and the count sprung to life. I clicked again and the ropes undid.

"You all ok" Vlad said helping them up.

"Yeah, thanks Vlad" Erin said.

"Actually Bonnie's mental shield helped us all, so thank her" Vlad said. He knew he had caught her out.

"Yeah well thanks" Erin said.

I smiled and looked at Vlad, who pulled me close and kissed my forehead.

"Where is that fangmangler then" the count said, referring to Bertrand.

"In the laser cage, we can't kill him yet" he looked at me for permission to spill. I shook my head. He nodded.

"Anyway, lets eat" I said changing the subject.

We all agreed and walked out.

Renfeild brought in our meals. He was sat next to Vlad. He reached his and under the table to touch mine, our fingers linked as we placed them on the table.

"Thanks for saving us Bonnie" the count said raising his glass.

"No problem, but one question, can I be the first to hit Bertrand" everyone laughed. It wasn't a joke. I laughed too realising they knew that.

"Of course as long as I get to stake him" the count added.

"No!" Ingrid shouted rushing out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ingrid was in her room in her coffin. I knocked for ages. I could here her sobbing quietly. I couldn't just stand anymore. I flung open the coffin. She sat up.

"Privacy" she shouted.

"Oh hush up, now tell me why you love Bertrand" I asked.

"Pftt I don't love Bertrand why would you think that" she said.

I gave her a sarcastic look. "I don't know why I do, he can't be killed" Ingrid's eyes filled again.

"Don't worry, I promise he will not die!" I said. I walked out. That was going to be a hard promise to keep.

As soon as I walked out Vlad came up too me.

"She loves him doesn't she" he asked.

"Yep" I said.

"That's all we need, anyway on a brighter note, how would you feel about a double date tonight, me, you, Robin and Erin?" he asked hopefully.

"It could be fun" I said walking away he grabbed by hand and pulled me back.

"But first". He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, I put my arms round him and twisted his hair on my fingers; he put his hands on my waist. This was defiantly the best kiss we had had before. I didn't want it to end. I had to pull away as I remembered I had to breath, I pulled away, but not for long before grasping back.

"What times the date" I asked pulling away for one second and moving back again.

"10 minutes" he said. I let out a giggle.

"We have enough time"

I was used to the temperature of his lips now, cold but cosy. I enjoyed making out the temperature of his lips each time we kissed. First I guessed minus one degree's, now they were warmer and nicer. I was still playing with his hair; it was curly near the bottom, the curled strands twisted in my fingers. I looked at my watch from behind him, 10:11. I pulled away, knowing now we were late.

"We are late" I said. Vlad let out a small sigh of disappointment. I grasped his finger and dragged him out of my room.

We went to the diner down the road where Erin and Robin were waiting.

"Sorry, we got 'hung up'" Vlad said letting out a giggle. I looked at him and put his arm out; I slid into the seat next to him.

We sat for ages in silence.

"So, ready to order" Vlad said, trying to broke the ice. He gave me a look for help. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm starving" I said picking up the menu.

We all ordered.

"Told her yet" Erin asked, giving Vlad a look.

I looked at Vlad, who was shaking his head.

"Told me what"

"Nothing" Vlad said worried.

"Tell me" I knew something was wrong.

"Before Vlad turns 18 he must go decide on a girl for an arranged marriage which he will have when he is 21, before he can be crowned" Erin said.

"What?" now I asked I was confused.

"Vlad and you wont be an item for much longer" Erin said smirking.

"Is she being serious".

Vlad looked down and nodded. This was unbelievable. I stood up and walked out.

"Bonnie, wait" Vlad shouted.

Robin went after Vlad and me.

As soon as I left I went to the school.

Vlad and Robin were shortly behind me. I started pacing.

"How could you not tell me" I asked.

"I was going too" Vlad said.

"But..?"

Vlad didn't say anything.

I started shouting and pacing.

"She's hot when she's mad, isn't she?" Robin whispered to Vlad. He nodded.

I just ran to my room, before slamming it and sliding down it, my eyes filled with tears. The one boy I actually loved had lied to me. I looked up to see Wolfy laid asleep on my bed. I stood up, wiped away my tears and pulled I together. He was just a boy, but he wasn't, he was the love of my life.

I sat on my bed. He woke up and looked at me.

"Bonnie, will Bertrand kill me" he asked scared.

"Course not" I said squeezing him tightly. "I'll protect you".

Vlad walked in. "Can we talk" he asked. I placed Wolfy on the floor.

"I'll be down in a minute" I said as he walked out the door.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked, straightening my quilt on my bed where Wolfy was laid.

"Because I was embarrassed" he said looking down.

"But why, the only boy I have EVER loved will be marrying some random chick"

"I was embarrassed because I was hoping that random chick would be you" he said, not taking his eye of his feet.

I let out a small smile.

"What?" I felt guilty now.

"Well, if you are the queen of vampire's then you count as a full vampire so I was wondering if you would be the one, it's not for three years of course".

I nodded and hugged him. "I'm sorry, its just I thought you would have just ditched me".

"It's ok" he gave me a small kiss. I smiled and buried my head in his chest.

"I love you" I whispered gently.

"I love you too" he said. I admit, I am 18 but I'll be 21 so it's ok.

I laced our hands together and we walked downstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Erin stared as we walked through the door together.

Wolfy ran up to me and I picked him up and balanced him on my waist, still holding Vlad's hand.

"But I thought..." she asked.

"You thought wrong, meet my new queen, Ebony Alisabeth Nora Angelica Edwin will soon be Ebony Alisabeth Nora Angelica Dracula" I looked out him and smiled, he remembered my full name.

"Congratulations" Robin said cheerfully.

"At least you will marry someone I like" Ingrid said, she was reading a magazine. I gave her a smile.

"She isn't a full vampire" Erin said.

"Actually she is, Bonnie is the queen of all vampires and before you start on me, she is more powerful than me and has the gift so she is and I love her" he said. Erin looked down; she knew she had been beaten.

"Well then, if you're sure" the count asked

"I have never been more sure about anything" he pulled me towards him and rubbed my arm.

"What are we going to do about Bertrand, he needs blood, and fast" I asked looking at Ingrid, who gave me a thank you smile.

"But we are killing him?" The count asked

"I don't think we should, I think we should keep him in the cage for now, feed him and stuff and then we will see" I said.

"You sure" Vlad said. I nodded.

"Ok then, well who's hungry?" Vlad asked.

"Hey have you ever tried a McDonalds?" I asked. I was totally craving one.

"No, but I have always wanted" Ingrid added.

"Dad?"

"Worth a shot" the count said.

Vlad came back with the food. He handed it out. The count took his first bite. "Greasy, but delicious" he said. I looked at Wolfy who was scoffing his happy meal, Vlad sat next to me, I smiled. This was defiantly the life.

I sipped my drink and looked at the count, who had already demolished his burger. I let out a small giggle and carried on eating.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Vlad sat on the sofa; I sat beside him and laced our fingers. It was some random show about vampires. I looked at Vlad and shook my head; he changed the channel, glamour models. No way, he changed the channel again, it was a talk show, I had seen some several times in Wales. It was quite funny how the victim was always the bad guy. I felt Vlad put his head to mine, I put my head on his shoulder and put my legs up, we never had any us time, so it was nice.

I slowly started to nod of until I was suddenly awoken by the opening of the door. I looked up at it; Erin was stood in the doorway, great.

"Bertrand has escaped" she moaned.

"What" Vlad shouted, still holding my hand, he stood up and helped me too my feet.

We rushed to the training room, the cage was open. I looked at Vlad, I knew this had something to do with Ingrid, I raised my eyebrow at her, she just looked away.

"Where was he last seen?" Vlad asked.

"I gave him some blood, I turned to get more and when I looked back, he had gone" Ingrid said.

"Ok well Robin and dad, search the place, me and Bonnie will check outside" Vlad said. I looked at him.

"Ready" I asked. He nodded.

We searched the perimeter, we couldn't find him. I thought for a second.

"I know where he is" I said, still out of breath.

Before Vlad could speak I had sped off. I went straight to Ingrid's room. I stood and knocked. I walked in to see Ingrid sat on her bed. I could sense Bertrand was there. I sat next to Ingrid.

"I know you love him" I said, nudging her shoulder.

"What does it matter, he has gone" Ingrid added.

I stood up. "I know he's here" I said looking at her.

"No he's not" Ingrid said nervously.

"So if I did something he won't pop out?"

"Nope"

"I won't tell"

"He is not here"

I stood up. Ok Bonnie focus, I didn't know what to do. I thought of the first power, pain, ok. I thought pain and heart. Pain, heart, Bertrand, pain, heart, Bertrand. Ingrid looked at me. A scream came from the wardrobe. I looked at her. I opened the wardrobe and he flopped out, clenching his heart. I stopped and gave Ingrid a stern look.

"Please don't tell" Ingrid pleaded.

"At least let me tell Vlad, I can't keep it from him"

"But he'll..."

"Don't worry I'll sort it" I nodded. "Now Bertrand back in the cupboard" I said. I shouted Vlad. Within a millisecond he was in the room. He kissed my temple softly. I smiled. I nodded at Ingrid. She nodded back.

"Ok me and Ingrid need to show you something" I said.

"Ok" he said giving me a funny look.

I did the same, Bertrand fell out. Vlads eyes filled with darkness. He went to charge but I stood in front of him and put we hand to his chest.

"Stop" I looked at him. Then at the door. I locked it and shut the curtains with my finger.

"But Bonnie he nearly killed you and Ingrid" Vlad said, trying to urge my hand away. I was staying stern.

"I know, but if you have any love for your sister you will keep quiet" I asked.

"Why should I"

I looked into his eyes gently. He let out a sigh.

"Fine" he said. I had won. "But he can't stay here, if he is caught, he will be slain".

I remembered I hadn't released Bertrand; I stopped and helped him up. "Sorry" I said. He nodded.

"Thank you" Ingrid said, releasing a smile.

I grabbed Vlad's hand and unlocked the door, I nodded at Ingrid who mouthed a 'thank you' to me, I smiled and me and Vlad walked. I kissed him on the cheek.

"This is why I love you so much" I said. He smiled and kissed me. I swung our hands and we walked down the corridor.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I suddenly awoke crying by a bad dream, it was our wedding, and Vlad was wearing a cape. It was so happy, but then he turned on me and slayed me. Worst dream ever!

I zoomed to his room, I looked around, there were a few books on shelves and two pictures on the shelf, one of his family and one of us at prom. I smiled and clicked my fingers and his coffin flew open. He sat up.

"How did you do that?" he asked looking at me and noticing me crying.

"Hey, what's up? He said zooming over to me and hugging me.

"Just a bad dream" I said rubbing my eyes.

"I'm guessing about me then?"

"You killed me" I said, bursting out in tears again.

"Hey" he said sympathetically.

"I know you wouldn't but it just shocked me"

"I have just the thing" he said, he went into his wardrobe and pulled out a small monkey teddy. "Mr Cuddle's the 2nd" he handed it too me.

"Thanks" I said letting out a smile.

"I can't sleep now" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry it was rude of me to come and..."

"Shush, its fine, coming to watch some TV?" I nodded, still huddling 'Mr Cuddle's'.

He sat on the sofa. I came and laid on his lap, I slowly started to fall asleep.

I woke up sometime during the afternoon; it had been a busy day from finding out about my parents to Bertrand.

I looked up, Vlad was still asleep.

"Vlad" I whispered.

He nodded. I went back to sleep.

There was a loud bang, I awoke and flew up, banging my head. I opened my eyes, where was I? I looked for a bit longer and clicked my fingers, the lid flew open, I was in vlads coffin, in my room? I got dressed and rushed downstairs to see Vlad. He smiled at me and tapped the seat next to him.

"Why is your coffin in my room" I asked.

"Because, you can unlock it, and it has more protection, I don't want you to get hurt, its ok I'll get a new one today" he whispered, I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I really am lucky to have you Mr Dracula".


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Renfeild brought in the mail. He handed me a small letter. I looked around. How did anyone know where I lived?

I opened the top and pulled out a piece of paper. I looked at it. I saw the name, my full name. It was from my parents. I stood up and wait to my room to read it privately.

It read:

To our daughter Ebony,

This letter is for your eighteenth birthday.

We are so sorry we left you all those years ago; it was only to protect you. You will soon understand why, your a very powerful and special. You will one day fulfil your place in the vampire community. We love you. We are sorry we can't be there but it is for the best.

Love.

Mum and Dad x

I sat on the wooden chair and put the letter in my back pocket. I walked downstairs.

Vlad nodded at me to ask if I was ok. I nodded back and sat beside him once again.

Renfeild brought in tea. As usual it was some kind of random glop.

"Thanks" I said looking at it. It looked like some kind of chicken with a mysterious sauce on it. I looked at Vlad who was doing exactly the same. I was hungry so I held my nose and ate it, having some soy blood after every bite.

For some reason everyone was so quiet while eating. I looked around to see them all doing exactly the same as me, except Wolfy and the Count, who was licking the plate.

"So" Vlad asked, "What do you wanna do tonight?"

"You pick" I needed cheering up.

"Will you come with me to order my coffin?"

"Sure, but if you want your old coffin back it's fine"

"Don't be silly, it's fine" Vlad said.

We finished our tea and walked up the stairs to his room, linking hands.

"Who was that letter from?" Vlad asked curiously.

"My mum and dad" I admitted.

"Your parents?" Vlad said, shocked. "So there alive". I nodded. I handed him the letter. He read it. "This is unbelievable" he said, studying the ink on the paper. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know" I said as we sat down in his room.

We searched through a large selection of coffins.

I pointed at a black one with locks on it. "That one" I said. He studied it. And nodded, before writing down the details. I looked at him while he did this and kissed his cheek. He turned and let me kiss him properly before going back to writing again. I carried on looking at him. Ingrid knocked on the door and walked in. I looked up at Ingrid. "Hey" I said.

"Bonnie, your parents, there here" Ingrid said slowly. I looked at Vlad and stood up rushing downstairs. Vlad grabbed my hand and made me walk beside him.

Sat on the sofa was two vampire's. One had long brown hair that swung to one side, she was wearing a long red dress and some boots, on the other side was a small man with scruffy hair, he was dressed in leather trousers and a ruffled top. They stood up, the man tried to hug me but I pulled away stubbornly.

"Ebony darling" the woman said joyfully.

"Bonnie, my names Bonnie" I said, clinging to Vlad. He nodded at me to say it was ok. I wasn't giving in that easily.

"I'm Ruby, a newly bitten vampire and also your mother, and this is your full blood father, Malloy"

"Nice to meet you" Vlad said shaking there hand.

"And you are?"

"Bonnie's boyfriend Vlad"

"Oh, hi" Malloy said.

"How do you like being a vampire" Ruby asked.

I nodded.

"You can talk to me" she went to touch my arm but I swung away, just dodging her fingertips.

"Don't touch me" I said.

"But darling".

"I'm not your darling, you are not my parents"

"Course we are"

"My parents wouldn't have left me in a forest"

"You have to understand why, it was for your own good, and you're very powerful"

"Yeah yeah I know I am the vampire queen, state the obvious. That is no excuse"

"It was for your own good"

"I don't wanna hear it"

"Let us explain"

"I said I don't wanna hear it, you didn't care when you left me to die so you have a nice life now" I sped outside and slid down the side of the building. I just let it out. I was shocked when I was suddenly grabbed from behind.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I tried to scream but it hand its and over my mouth. I looked deep into its eyes, she was a vampire.

She dragged me into the back of his land rover. I saw Vlad look through the window of the dining room. I waved my hands to get him to notice me. He looked at me and his eyes went black, before he could speed up to us I was being taken away.

We drove for about ten minutes and then we stopped. I got dragged out.

I was fang cuffed to a seat.

"Who are you?" I asked. She looked familiar.

She had blonde hair and very light blue eyes.

"My name, my dear is Genevieve"

"But why am I here?"

"Because you have something I need, that necklace around your neck, is an Egyptian Necklace, and it will help me get through to the underworld"

"How did you know I would have it?"

"Because I your auntie Genevieve, I looked after to you for the first few years, I gave you it, and now I need it back"

"But Its mine"

"It is mine, now give it here" she tried to grab my necklace but I pulled away, hissing at her.

"Just give me it" she said. I shook my head and stood up, snapping the fang cuffs.

"Its mine stay away" I shouted. She carried on trying to snatch it of me. I pushed her back, making her fly into the wall.

"Please, I need it, you don't need it"

"Maybe I might?"

"But you don't"

"Why do you want it?" I asked. I stopped and remembered back to what she had said when I was five. 'The Egyptian Oslisam necklace will give the vampire queen's tiara power' she said. She obviously had the crown.

The odd woman was still reviving herself from when I through her at the wall.

"Please, I need it" she said.

"Why though?"

"Because it is so powerful, it gives you every power, I gave it to you for protection, now I need it back"

"You have my crown"

"It's not your crown"

"It actually is, I am the vampire queen now give me my crown"

The strange women gave a look of surprise.

"Show me where the crown is" I said over and over again. She nodded. She brought in a silver box; I opened it to see a tiara made of diamonds. My jaw dropped and I pulled it out. I clicked my fingers and sped out, back to the school. Vlad was pacing when I walked in. He ran up and hugged me. I smiled.

"Are you ok?" he asked, checking me over.

"Fine, I found this" I said handing him the box.

"I can't open it" he said, struggling.

I clicked my fingers and it flung open. He picked it up. "Is this?" I nodded.

I took the necklace from around my neck and handed it to him.

"We can't do this yet, we have to wait"

"Til?"

"Until our coronation in a few weeks"

"Where were you, who was that strange women?"

"My auntie apparently"

"She seems nice" Vlad said sarcastically

I nodded."Hey where is ruby and malloy?" I asked.

"Upstairs, they are really nice"

"You asked them to stay!"

"Yes, you need to get to know them, they are nice people"

"They abandoned me"

"They said they had a good reason, just talk to them"

I sighed. "Fine, one conversation then that's it, ok?"

"Now we need to put this somewhere.

We sped to my room and put in my coffin.

He kissed my cheek.

"You will look so pretty in that crown" he said. I smiled.

"And so will you" I said.

I walked towards my parents' room.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Idea, they are actually slayers; Bonnie finds out after bonding with them and has an argument with Vlad.

I knocked on the door. Ruby answered it within a millisecond, scaring me and making me jump back.

"Ah Bonnie, do come in" she said.

"Thanks" I muttered under my breath.

"Glad to see you darling"

"Thanks, I was wondering if we could talk."

"Sure darling take a seat"

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Malloy asked.

"I just wanted to say I am glad your here, and I wanted to ask you a few questions?" I said, sitting as far away as possible.

"Ok" Ruby said.

"Well Ruby..."

"Mum darling, call me mum" ruby interrupted. I shook my head.

"Ruby, where do you live?"

"We live in Transylvania"

"Ok, why did you leave me?"

"We found out you were Queen, we were not the most popular people and on the run, so we thought that if we left you, they wouldn't hurt you"

"So you did it to protect me?" I asked.

They nodded.

"We always loved you" I let them hug me and I smiled.

We chatted some more.

Me and my parents bonded over the next couple of days, me and Vlad went out for supper with them to cafe's and stuff. I had decided to forgive them and move on.

I walked into there room to see them sharpening something. I turned my head slightly at an angle, to see they were sharpening stakes. They turned and noticed I was there. I screamed and went to run out but Ruby pushed the door shut and walked towards me with her stake at the ready. I pushed her back, flinging her against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I screamed.

"Look, love, I am going to slay you" ruby said.

"But why?"

"Oh because we are slayers and because we are finishing what we started"

"WHAT?"

"When you were a baby, we tried to kill you, but your powers stopped us"

I tried to protect myself by putting a ring of fire around myself. They hissed at me. I kicked down the door and ran out the dining room.

"Vlad" I screamed.

"Hey, what's up?" Vlad said concerned.

"Mum, Dad, they're, they're, slayers" I shouted.

"What?"

"I saw them sharpening stakes, I just got away"

There was a loud bang and they were suddenly in front of us.

"Aww, little Bonnie, it's a shame we have to kill you, but lets kill you first" they said walking towards Vlad.

I pushed them back once more slamming them into a wall. They groaned. I sighed and my eyes filled with tears. They stood up and threw the stake at me, dodging me and brushing past Vlad's shoulder. Ok now I was mad. My eyes went black. I nodded at Vlad. I looked at ruby and malloy. I thought, hand and leg, and then pain. There stakes dropped and they fell to the ground.

They screeched and hurled over.

"I thought you loved me!" I shouted walking towards them.

"You thought wrong" Malloy said, trying to stand.

"We can't kill them" Vlad said.

"What do we do then" I asked, not taking my eye of my 'parents'.

"I have an idea" I said. We took them up to my room and put them in my coffin.

"Only we can open it" I said clapping my hands.

"Very smart" Vlad said smirking.

"The vampire council can deal with them later".

I nodded and walked out. Vlad followed and locked the door.

Vlad flung his arm around me.

"I'm sorry I told you to trust them" Vlad said.

"It's ok" I kissed him gently.

Ingrid, the count, Erin and Robin came back through the door after an open evening at the school.

"What did we miss?" the count asked.

I laughed.

"Not much" I said. "You know just the usual, finding out your parents are slayers" I joked.

Everyone looked around.

I giggled.

We sat down to eat.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

There was a knock at the door, I knew who it was and looked at Erin, who quickly ran up the stairs and to her room. The high council came in.

"We are here to collect some vampire slayers?" the tall one asked.

I showed them to my room and opened the coffin; they took them out and walked too the dining room.

"So you are the one" A small man with long brown hair said.

"What?" I said looking confused.

"You have a dark future ahead"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I looked at Vlad.

"It means they know that you are The Vampire Queen" Vlad said wrapping his arm round my waist.

"Oh, yeah" I said, now understanding.

"So, when's the big coronation?" the small man asked curiously.

"Well mine is in a couple of weeks, so I am guessing so is Bonnie's" Vlad said looking at me and smiling. As scared as I am about this whole thing, I was looking forward to finally having a purpose, and that I can share it with Vlad.

"Are you two?" the man said, obviously asking if we were dating.

"Yep" I said smiling.

"So this is your choice?"

Vlad nodded and kissed my head. I knew this was about the marriage thingy.

"Very well then, but we don't have her crown, it was lost many years ago I am afraid"

I looked at Vlad, for permission to tell them. He shook his head. I respected it as I knew we could trust no one.

"I'm sure it will turn up"

"Anyway, these vampires, what do you think we should do with them" he looked at me but I gave the look to Vlad.

"I'm not sure, whatever you want" Vlad said, he didn't want to kill them, it would ruin his reputation.

I nodded respectfully.

"So when's the wedding?"

"I don't know" Vlad said. "It's not for a few years yet?"

"Oh I was looking forward to it being this year" the man sighed. "Anyway, we must be off, we have places to be" he walked up to me. "You are very special, I can see it". I nodded and smiled.

They walked out; I slumped on the sofa and shouted Erin, who came back downstairs again.

"Well then, we have two coronations to plan" the count said clapping his hands. I nodded and looked at Vlad, who was doing the same. I was glad that I had found my parents, but upset at the fact they only came to kill me. I don't need them, these people are my family now. Vlad sat down next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. I gazed at the wall where I had thrown my 'parents' to see a massive dint in the wall in the shape of there bodies.

I tried not to laugh and out attention to it. The count noticed I was staring and turned around to see the dint. He pulled a shocked face and turned around again, he walked to the fire place and opened a secret passage with blood in. I felt my eyes turn a funny colour but I managed to control my breathing. I stood up.

"Ingrid, Vlad, a word please" I said looking at the door. We went to my room.

"What's up?" Vlad said.

"I was wondering how Bertrand was?" I asked.

"He's ok I guess, a bit cranky though" Ingrid answered.

"Where is he?"

"In a metal shed in the forest, it's to strong for him to break out"

"I suggest we go see him, I need to ask him some questions" I asked.

"What for?" Vlad said.

"Well, one. I need to start training, two I need to learn of the history, maybe you could help me with one but he is the only one for two"

Vlad and Ingrid agreed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

We sped into the forest. Right in the middle was a silver shed, it wasn't very big, the size of our dining room. Ingrid undid the several locks and bolts and slowly opened the creaking door. It brushed on the grass, making it hard to pull.

Ingrid entered first, with several bags of blood. I heard a sipping noise then Vlad and I walked in, closing the door behind me.

To my surprise it was pretty light. There was carpet and wallpaper. There was a small coffin in the corner and a small fridge, it was like a bedsit, you could tell Ingrid made sure he was well looked after.

"What are they doing here" Bertrand hissed sipping his blood. He had a blanket wrapped on his shoulders.

"Bonnie thinks that you should train her" Ingrid said letting me move forward.

"Hi" I said.

"But why, I tried to kill you.

"I know, but you're the only one who knows about the history" I pleaded. He nodded.

"Fine, we start tomorrow as you have finished school until September, Vlad can teach you how to control your powers and I'll teach you history" Bertrand said, he was weak from the cage that he was in, so he couldn't use his powers against me.

"Thanks" I said, smiling.

"I don't think we can trust him" Vlad said, studying the look in his eyes.

"Then you come with me when I come" I said, I know he was only trying to protect me.

Vlad reluctantly agreed. "Come with me" he said. "I need to show you our swords". I nodded. Ingrid kissed his cheek and said goodbye, and closed the door behind her, once again, she locked all of the locks and bolts. We went to the training room.

Vlad went into the cupboard and pulled lout too large swords.

"Whoa" I said, checking the ends.

He handed me one. "I started with this".

"But how am I ..."

Vlad interrupted. "Just whack it around a bit; the aim is too defend yourself".

"Ok". Right you can do this. He whacked his sword towards me, making me flinch and speed out the way.

"Sorry" I said.

"Its ok, you will get it" Vlad said.

He flung his sword at me. I went to speed away, but didn't, instead I did exactly the same. I fought off his sword several times, before doing it to hard and making his sword fly out his hand.

"Carry on" he shouted, dodging the end of the sword.

I threw the sword underneath his feet, tripping him up. He fell to the ground and I walked towards him. Putting the sword on his chest gently.

"Touché" he said. I put out my arm to help him up but instead he pulled me down on to him and kissed me. I smiled. And kissed him back. I stood up and pulled him up with my, kissing him once more. Then we started fighting again.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

One week past, and Vlad said I was getting really good, we trained every day for a few hours and then went to the forest for Bertrand to teach me.

I woke up and clicked my fingers and sat up, stretched my arms and got dressed. I had to doge all the books that Bertrand was making me read.

I went downstairs to breakfast and sat next to Vlad, the count was still in his coffin so it was me, Ingrid, Vlad, Robin & Erin. We ate and them I and Vlad went to he training room. I was surprised to see my auntie stood in the middle of the room, holding one of the swords. Vlad looked at me; he could tell I knew her.

"Vlad this is my Auntie Genevieve, the one who wants my necklace" I said, "What are you doing here?"

"I am here for MY tiara and necklace" she said.

"Hold on a minute, she is the one that kidnapped you?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah, just for this" I pulled out my locket.

"Less chit chat, I'll fight you for it, winner gets the necklace and tiara" she said.

"It's ok, you can fight her" Vlad nodded at me.

"Deal" I said.

Vlad stood back and watched us.

She flung the sword at my shoulder but I dodged it and did the same to her.

We fought for ages until finally I knocked the sword out of her hand and pushed her too the floor.

"Ok, ok, stop, you win" she gasped, struggling to breathe. I stood up and went to walk towards Vlad but she cut me off. She stood before Vlad and was holding the sword to his chest.

"Now, here is how its going to go, you are going to go get the tiara for me, or little Vladdy will definitely feel it" the women said. One push towards the chest would turn Vlad to dust. I nodded.

"Just, please don't hurt him" I cried. Vlad was against the wall with his hands in a surrender position. I sped to vlads room and got the box, within a second I was back. I handed her the box and she released Vlad, but not before clicking her fingers and surrounding him in garlic laser cage.

She pulled it out and put out her hand, I gave her the necklace. She tried placing the necklace on the gap where the it slotted in, it didn't work, she slotted it again.

"Why isn't it working" she shouted repeatedly. She looked up at me. Noticing the locket was pulling towards me.

"It's you" she said.

"What?" I asked looking confused.

"The Vampire Queen Can only joins the locket and tiara together"

"You're crazy" I lied.

"Put on the crown or else"

"Or else what" I fought back. She flicked her finger and I piece of garlic launched at Vlad, he grasped and dropped to his knees.

"I'm not doing it"

She clicked her fingers and Ingrid, the count, Robin and Bertrand were next to Vlad in the cage, and Erin was tied up. Wolfy was stood next to my auntie.

"What the?" the count asked.

"Aww he is very cute" the women said, stroking Wolfy's head.

"Don't touch him" I yelped, feeling my eyes fill with tears.

"It would be a shame to see them all die" she looked at Wolfy. He yelped in pain.

"Stop it" I screamed.

She stopped and pushed him towards the floor. I hugged him tightly.

"Now who's next" Genevieve said looking around. "How about the vampy girl in the cage?"

"No, just stop it"

"Put on the crown"

I agreed.

"Bonnie don't your not powerful enough" Vlad shouted.

"If I do will you let them go?"

"I swear, just hurry"

"Bonnie, please!"

"Vlad it's the only way". I placed the locket on the tiara. Sparks flew as they combined.

I lifted it upwards and above my head. I could see Vlad shaking his head at me but I just ignored him. If it was the only way to save him and the rest then I didn't have a choice.

"Put a spell on it so when I put it on, they will be free"

"Ok" she clicked her fingers.

I could feel the suction pulling at my head as if it was calling me. I gave up and placed it on my head, I felt a sharp pain like my power was being ripped out of me, purple sparks flew from me, I could feel myself growing weaker, I drooped slightly. A bang swept the rooms attention, the power of the crown was too much, and I flew back and hit the wall. Falling to the floor.

The cage dropped. Vlad rushed towards me and cradled me in his arms. I wasn't dead, but I was close to it, I could feel it. My eyes and ears were ok, so I could see and hearmy surroundings

"Bonnie" he whispered. "Can you hear me?"

I used all my strength to nod.

"See what you did!" Vlad shouted to Genevieve, who was even concerned.

"I didn't know this would happen" my aunt said.

"Get me some blood" Ingrid shouted to Renfeild.

"Not the time Ingrid" Vlad said.

"For Bonnie dofus" Renfeild handed Ingrid a bag of blood.

I shook my head. I hate pure blood, it makes me feel sick.

"It will help make you better" Vlad reassured me.

I still shook my head. "I. I'm fine" I whispered. My voice was croaky.

"You're not fine, please just drink the blood"

I sadly agreed and sipped it slowly; I kept my tough curled so I wouldn't be able to taste it. Laid my head down to his knees, I felt him lift me up. I could see that we were going to the dining room. He laid me across the sofa and stroked my hair. My bones were twitching with every move that I made. Renfeild came in with a tray; he made me take some bat vomit. I gipped as it slid down my throat. I threw up ash on the floor. I felt better, but I still couldn't move.

I slept for several hours, I hated lying on my back, but my bones were too weak to move.

Vlad came in and smiled at me. "Feeling better" he asked, sitting in front of me. I nodded, he handed me some more blood. This time it was in a cup with a straw. I smiled. I was used to the taste now so I just sipped quietly. It apparently helped build my bones again says Vlad. I struggled to sit up. Vlad gave a stern look. I knew I could do this. I pushed my arms against the sofa and tried to stand up. My legs jiggled. Vlad put his arm around me as I fell down again.

"Soon" Vlad said.

"When?"

"I don't know but it will be soon"

"What if I am not well enough for the coronation" muttered and began to cry again. "You will have to marry someone else".

"No I wont, I promise" he said, he sat on the chair arm and looked at me.

"What?" I giggled.

"Nothing" he laughed. I rolled my eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Ingrid came in to see me.

"Hi" she said smiling.

"Hey" I said. "Where's you know who?"

"Back in the shed, I just snook him out"

"Good" I said. "I'm sorry I put you in that cage"

"Don't be, it's fine. You feel better?"

"I can talk now but I still can't move, I tried standing up, bad idea" I joked.

"You shouldn't off put on that crown" Ingrid sighed. "You could off died"

"I didn't die and besides it was to protect you all" I said smiling. I was happy about what I did.

"Well thank you"

"Now, I need your help with something"

"Sure, what can I do?"

"Can you ask Bertrand what I can do for training myself up again, my coronation is in one week?"

"Sure, I'm going later, so I will ask him"

"Thanks"

Ingrid walked out just as Erin strolled in. I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep; I didn't want to listen to her go on. She still sat down on the sofa.

"Look, Bonnie, I'm sorry about all that I have done to you, it was just jealousy and seeing what you did for us made me realise how horrible I was too you" she mumbled. Who talks to someone when they're asleep? I felt bad about how I pretended to be asleep.

"Thanks, I'm sorry too" I said, opening my eyes so it looked like I was waking up.

Renfeild walked in with more bat vomit. "I don't want it" I said hiding my head.

"Master Vlad said you must have it, sorry orders" Renfeild said, handing me a spoon with the vomit on. Every time I had it I threw up.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically.

"Is she refusing again?" Vlad asked looking at me sarcastically.

"It tastes awful" I moaned.

"I know, but it will help you Bonnie"

I stook my tongue out like a child.

"Please just take it?"

"Fine" I groaned.

I closed my eyes and put it in my mouth, gulping it down as quickly as I could. Then I threw up all over the floor. I only throw up dust, so it's not so bad.

"Thanks" Vlad said smiling. He kissed my cheek. I sighed.

"So, do the vampire council know what happened?" I asked.

"No, and they don't need too"

"I need to start training again, I Can't use my powers because it hurts. I need to be ready"

"Not until you can stand up"

"Well, if you get me some crutches, I can try"

"Fine" he sped away and back, holding some crutches. "These were Ingrid's" he said handing them to me. If I kept at it, then I would be able to start training again.

"Thanks"

"You won't be able to do it"

I grabbed the crutches and pulled myself up. My elbows started shaking and I went to drop but sped across the room instead, thinking it would help me catch my balance. I stopped halfway and collapsed on to my knee's. I started laughing to hide the fact that I couldn't breathe. Vlad joined in and lifted me back onto the sofa. This time, sitting up. Vlad sat next to me.

"I can't look at that ceiling ever again, I know that pattern like the back of my hand" I joked. Vlad laughed and put his arm around me.

"I thought you had died" Vlad said.

"So did I, hey, where is the crown?" I asked. I bet my auntie took it.

"It's in my wardrobe, you should off seen your aunts face, classic"

"I bet"

"I love you"

"I love you too" I said as I leaned in for a kiss. It was glad to be able to kiss him again. The count walked in so I pulled away.

"Feeling better Bonnie?" he said in his usual accent.

"Much better thanks" I said, he usually didn't care. Then Miss McCauley walked in.

"Ahh Vlad, Bonnie how nice to see you" Miss McCauley said.

"Hi Miss" I said trying to stand up, Vlad pulled me down again and shook his head. And stood up himself.

"Hi Miss are you o..." he stopped and looked at her neck. Bite marks. "Dad, you bit miss McCauley, you promised" Vlad shouted.

"She found out, I had to" the count replied.

"You didn't though, I didn't bite Erin"

"Vlad" I shouted. "Calm down, it will be ok, if she doesn't drink human blood she will not full transform, its fine"

"But it's not fine, it will break our no biting treaty" he said. I wanted to stand up so badly and calm him down, but even if I tried, I would collapse on the floor, looking like an idiot.

"Right, Vlad you go get Renfeild, Count get some soy blood" I ordered. Wolfy popped his head round the door. I tapped the sofa and he came and jumped next to me.

"Hi" I said rubbing his head. Wolfy was like a brother to me, he was the first friend I made. His eyes made me go weak at the knees.

"Are you going to die?" he asked me, burying his head in my side.

"No, it was silly off me to do that, I'm sorry" I said. He nodded. Miss McCauley was still stood there. Vlad came back in with Renfeild and his 'medicine' tray. Thankfully not for me. But he did give me some more blood. I watched as Renfeild poked and prodded at Miss. I giggled.

"Drink it" Vlad warned.

"You drink it" I joked.

"Go stand in the sun"

"Eat garlic"

"Go play with a stake"

"Drink holy water"

we smiled at each other.

"I want a straw" I demanded playfully. He sighed and got me one.

"Thanks" I said as I sipped it. I shivered at the taste and looked at Vlad who was smiling.

"Want some" I said, throwing it at him. He caught it and put it on the table. I crossed my arms and watched Renfeild.

"She is definitely a half fang, I can smell it, sorry master Vlad" Renfeild said, trailing off again.

"She can't stay here" Vlad said sitting next to me. I laced our fingers.

"Why not?" the count said, sounding like a kid and throwing a hissy fit.

"Because she won't be able to control her hunger against, the students, it's unsafe" Vlad said.

"Then we will give her soy blood, it will be fine" I reassured him.

"Fine" he said. I kissed his cheek. I was defiantly feeling better. He was just worried about the treaty, and that was ok, but he worried to much.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The annoyance was eating me up. I couldn't walk to even get a drink, I had to shout Vlad every time to carry me everywhere, too get me everything. He got my drinks, food and even carried me to the toilet!

I could feel my strength building up again, but I still couldn't walk. I could move my arms and sit up now, but my legs were completely lifeless, Vlad said he couldn't understand why I couldn't walk still. Bertrand had given me books to read. In the past four days I had read 3 books about mind control, 5 about vampire royalty and 2 books about defending myself. I was loosing my mind. Vlad was planning the coronation with the count. Miss McCauley is now living with us, just too be safe.

Vlad walked in and sat next to me.

"Hows it going?" I asked.

"Dad is going out of his mind, he wants us to get dragons and stuff, he is blowing my mind" Vlad said putting his arm around me.

"No dragons, I hate them"

"Ok then, need a drink?"

"How much longer until I can stop drinking blood, I hate it. The bat vomit's worse"

"I know its horrible, but it's making you better"

"When can I stop?"

"When you can walk, you can stop. You have until Saturday. Then we have the coronation. Anyway, I got you this so you can leave the couch" he pulled in a wheelchair. It was red with silver wheels. I could push it myself. "When Ingrid got sick, she had exactly the same thing, she couldn't walk either, so I brought her this and I thought if you had this then we could get back on track"

"Thanks Vlad, its so cool" he helped me into the seat and stepped back. I had never been in one before but it was just like being in a pushchair. I tried to push it forward, but pushed to hard and went into the table.

"You ok" he said pulling me back. I laughed and nodded.

"I'm just going to have too get used to it" I said "And thank you". He pressed a kiss to my cheek and walked out. I went to see Ingrid.

"Hey Ingrid" I said knocking and trying to steer myself through the door.

"Hi Bonnie, nice wheels" she joked.

"Goes a whole 10 MPH" I said.

"Have you decided to tell your dad yet?"

"About Bertrand, no way!"

"Ok, well you know where I am if you need help" I said going out the room.

"Bonnie, wait"

"Yeah?"

"I was kind off hoping that Bertrand could come to the coronation, its just he has helped so much and he has helped so much"

"Sure" I said smiling. Yes he tried to kill me and her but I knew somewhere inside him there was some feeling, especially for Ingrid.

Next stop, Wolfy's room. He is never normally in his room; he will sleep on the floor in my room. I lay a quilt down on the floor for him; he said his bedroom is too scary. I went into my room to see him laid on top off my coffin asleep, he had obviously dragged his quilt up there; I could see books on the floor that he had made into steps to reach the top, it was quite high on the stands. I miss my coffin, it was made of some kind of silk inside, I got a matching quilt to go with it, so it looked fashionable. I went to my wardrobe and picked out some a top, some leggings and a jacket. I went behind my dressing board and got dressed, I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a stripy blue and white top with some black leggings and a purple jacket. I went to leave the room to let him sleep when I knocked over some books, it made a loud crash and woke him up, making him nearly fall of the side of my coffin.

"Bonnie" he said, jumping of the coffin at extreme height and running towards me, he sat on my knee as he hugged me.

"Hello, you been behaving?" I asked rubbing his hair.

"Has Vlad said something because I didn't knock over that vase or the counts picture and I didn't chew Ingrid's shoe"

"No he didn't I was just wondering, what have I told you about chewing shoes"

"Sorry Bonnie" he hung his head.

"It's ok"

"Can you walk now; can we go get ice cream?"

"No I can't and no we can't, you know what happens when you eat ice cream" I gave him a stern but fun look.

"Ok, well can we go out?"

"I can't go down the stairs, look when I am walking again we will go to the park all day and play, deal?" I put my hand out.

He high fived me. "Deal".

"Now, I should think supper is nearly ready and I heard Renfeild was making ribs"

"Yippee!" he celebrated. I smiled as he ran out the room and down the stairs. It was a shame this wheelchair couldn't levitate, you had to go up steps to get to Vlad's room, much too my irritation. I could shout or use my telepathy to get him but he may be busy. I sighed and turned around, wheeling to the dining room, I pushed opened the door to the big room and pushed myself in, Renfeild was laying the table, and Wolfy had his tongue hanging out like a dog. I laughed.

"Supper is served" Renfeild said, nobody came.

"Hey, food" I shouted, within a second Vlad, Alex (Miss McCauley), the count, Robin and Ingrid were sat in there seats and Erin walked in. I pulled out a chair and lifted myself onto it, my first proper meal in four days.

"What is that?" I said pointing at the glop on my plate.

"Chicken in mayo, with jam" Renfeild said smiling. I pushed it away, I hate jam. I went to sip my drink, I saw the pattern on it, this wasn't my cup, everyone had a special pattern, I looked around and saw Alex holding my cup, if she drunk out of it she would crave human blood, she went to take a sip. I quickly flicked my fingers and the cup flew to the ground. My head started thumping, I felt my bones shiver again and I fell off my seat.

"What did you do that for" Vlad said, helping my up, I had a massive headache now.

"Alex was about to drink the real blood out off my cup, I had to stop her" I said.

"Well thank you Bonnie" Alex said, pushing the cup away. I nodded and swapped the cups round and I sipped it.

I sat while everyone ate, I didn't feel like it now.

"Feeling better Bonnie?" Robin asked. It was the first time he had spoken to me in over a month.

"Fine thanks" I said quickly.

"Are your parents invited to the coronation?"

"Sure" I said sarcastically. "And while we are at it, let's invite your parents".

"Well no need to be mean"

"You haven't spoke to me in nearly 2 months and now you suddenly have an interest in me again".

"Well now your off with Vlad nobody cares about me, it's Vlad's little princess got poisoned by the big bad Bertrand and Bonnie risked her life to save us all, I know that you only put it on to show off Bonnie, you think Vlad really loves you, no, he is using you to get crowned, I know him, he will ditch you for no reason and then hypnotise you. This time next week he will have someone new. Vlad only has the best, not some cripple" Vlad's eyes went black and pounced on Robin and started fighting with him. I hopped back in my wheelchair and sped towards them to help Erin separate them. Vlad had his fangs out.

"Stop" I shouted pulling Vlad away.

"He is lying" Vlad shouted.

"I know he is Vlad, just calm down" I said putting my arm out to the side, because I was sat down so my arm only reached his stomach.

"He called you a cripple"

"I know he did but lets just all sit down and finish eating shall we?" Vlad stormed out.

I sighed. "Nice one Robin" Erin said barging past him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I went to the stairs before vlads room. I remembered the stairs and picked up the crutches from my bedroom. I put my hand in them and pushed upwards. Just having enough balance to lift myself up, usually I would fall back down but I stood! I moved my legs stiffly up the stairs. YES! I reached the top and leant over, picking up the wheelchair, I pulled myself back in it and went in to Vlad's room. He was sat on the chair at his desk.

"You alright" I said.

"How did you get up here?" Vlad asked.

"I walked" I said standing up"

"That's amazing" he said hugging me.

"Why are you mad with Robin?"

"Because, he said I didn't love you and then called you a cripple!"

"I know he did Vlad, I know you love me and that I am not a cripple so who cares"

"Your right, I am really sorry" Vlad said coming over and hugging me.

"Don't apologize it's my fault. Anyway, I really wanna go out tonight, that new comedy 'Bite The Dust' is out tonight, wanna go see how they take the mick out off slayers?"

"Why not"

.

"I love you" I said giving him a peck.

"You too" he said smiling "Dad we are going out, won't be back until late" Vlad said. We took the school lift to the bottom floor. ;

We arrived at the cinema and got the tickets. He got the back row seats so our eyes wouldn't be noticed. The film started and I buried my head on Vlad's shoulder.

It was about a thick slayer who was trying to slay the grand high vampire. Apparently we had blades on our boots and our fangs were over 6 inches.

We walked home while we chatted about the coronation ball. We walked into the dining room to see Erin sat on the sofa with a child on her knee and one beside her.

"Mummy" the little children said running up to me.

"Who's this?" I asked looking at the children.

"I don't know, I turned around and they were here"

"What are your names?"

"I'm Gen Gen and this is my twin brother Fabian" the small girl said. "Silly mummy"

"Why are you calling me mummy?"

"Because you are our mummy and you are my daddy" he said pointing at Vlad.

"Where did you come from?"

"The stalk you said, you told us that the stalk dropped us off"

"Oh" I said looking at Vlad.

"The bad man said you wouldn't remember us if he sent us here" the little boy said. They only looked about three. The little boy had brown hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a blue top with some jeans and trainers, the little girl had light blonde hair and green eyes, she was wearing a purple top and skirt, with some black shoes.

"What bad man?" I was starting to believe them.

"Uncle Boris did, he said something about you being unfair and then we were here" I looked at Vlad again.

"I believe them. I mean Genevieve and Fabian were my favourite names and that's what I was going to name my children, Gen Gen, Fabian and Hayden"

"Hayden is our bratty 2 month old baby sister" the little boy moaned. He turned around to see her laid on the floor behind the sofa. I scooped her up and looked at her, she looked like Vlad. She had the same hair and eye colour as him, and her face was like his. How did I not notice her!

"Wasn't your aunt named that?" Vlad asked.

"I still like the name" I said.

"What's your full name?" Vlad asked.

"My name is Genevieve AuraIvoryDracula, Fabian's full name is Fabian Brody Atticus Dracula and Hayden's full name is Hayden Ingrid Paige Dracula, you should know that" Vlad gave me a strange look.

"It's late, you should go to bed" I said to them, I needed to speak to everyone. I made Renfeild bring up my old bed and I put them in it.

"Will you sing me the song? The small girl asked me.

"What song?" I asked, pulling the quilt up.

"Silly mummy, I will start"

Go to sleep dear sweet child,

Lay your head on the pillow" the girl sang innocently.

I knew I remembered that song from somewhere. I smiled. My auntie sang it to me.

"Not tonight, night" I said waving.

"I believe them" I said walking in with the small baby girl still in my arms. "They knew the lullaby my aunt taught me, and who is Boris?"

"My cousin, I kind off believe them too, they have my last name"

"What do we do?"

"Just look after them for now and act like there parents until we find out what to do" Erin said. We all nodded.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I didn't sleep a wink that night; I was so worried about everything, the coronation, my powers and off course the three children in my bedroom. I didn't know what to do with myself, how could I act like a mum? Vlad said it would be easier if they slept in my room. Much too my irritation.

The twins woke up and slotted out off my old bed.

"Mummy" Genevieve said hugging my leg.

"Hi" I said.

"Can we have some breakfast?" Fabian said running round me.

"Can I ask you something Gen Gen?"

"Sure mummy"

"Who is Auntie Ingrid with?"

"Uncle Bertrand, we don't see them a lot. Auntie Erin looks loads younger"

"Auntie Erin?"

"Yes auntie Erin, she lives on her own"

"Is she a vampire?"

"Yes". I nodded.

"So, who wants breakfast?"

They jumped up and down, making Hayden wake up.

"Go to the dining room and sit at the table" I picked up the small baby and walked out my bedroom door, shutting it behind me. I heard shouting from Vlad's room. I walked in to find him sitting up robbing his eyes and two small children jumping up and down beside him.

"Sorry" I said. Pointing my hand out the door.

"See you later daddy" Fabian said waving and speeding out. I looked very confused that they could use there powers that early.

"Its ok" he said kissing my cheek, I'll give you a hand" Vlad said putting his arm around my waist. I smiled and we walked to the dining room. "Let me take her" Vlad said putting his arms out. I handed him Hayden and watched him try to juggle her in his arms.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" I asked.

"How about some peanut butter on toast?" Vlad said

"Fabian's allergic to peanuts" I said.

"How did you know that?"

"No clue, anyway, how about some waffles"

"Gen Gen hates waffles" Vlad said. We looked at each other.

"Ok then, that's weird" I said turning round again.

"How about pancakes?" Vlad said.

"Yeah!" Fabian shouted jumping up and down. I made the pancakes and put a scoop of butter on top.

"There you go" I said putting the plates down in front off them.

"Thanks mummy" Gen Gen said. I nodded.

"Tell daddy about Auntie Ingrid and Auntie Erin" I said. It was weird saying daddy but they wouldn't know who 'Vlad' was.

"Auntie Ingrid is married too Uncle Bertrand. Erin is on her own" Gen Gen mumbled, still scoffing her face with buttery pancakes.

"Erin is a vampire"

"Yes mummy"

"How old am I?"

"21" my jaw dropped. I looked at Vlad who was doing the same.

"Is there two crowns anywhere?"

"In the glass cabinet in the hallway. We don't live here" I looked at Vlad. That means we must have been crowned. He smiled at me.

"We don't have anything to give Hayden" I said, rummaging through the cupboard.

"I'll be right back" Vlad said, he handed me the baby and zoomed away. Within two minute he was back holding some milk, baby bottles and some baby milk powder.

"Thanks" I said taking them from his arms. I made a bottle and gave it to Hayden. She suckled the milk quickly and spat the bottle out. I burped her and put her on the sofa, leaving her to sleep.

"I may have something too put her in" Vlad said. "My dad kept my cradle from when I was a baby; he said it was for my children". He rushed out and back in a second, holding a big box. It annoys me that he can do that and I Can't. I watched him build the cradle bit by bit, even adding the curtains on the top. It was just like the count, black and gloomy. He smacked the quilt, making the dust come off and picked up the baby. She fitted perfectly into it. I smiled and watched her sleep.

"Mummy" Fabian said.

"Yeah" I turned around.

"I found this in my pocket" he handed me a note. I looked at it:

Vlad,

You have two months too get the children back to the future until they die.

From Boris.

I handed it too Vlad, who read it then threw it down on the floor.

"Why though, we have two weeks until the coronation" Vlad shouted.

"2?"

"I put it back a week to make sure your were strong enough" he was still shouting.

"Calm down, you will scare them, now go get dressed and come back, we need to go shopping" I said. He nodded.

"Kids get your shoes on" I said. They rushed picked up there shoes, handing them too me. I put there shoes onto there small feet and made them stand by the door. I picked up a blanket and wrapped Hayden in it. Vlad came back and handed me an envelope.

"There's like £2000 in here" I said shocked.

"Well my mum gave it too me for my 18th, I don't need it" he said.

"Thanks"

"It's my family too" I smiled at him. We left a note on the table and left. Vlad held Fabian while Gen Gen walked beside us. I was holding Hayden.

"Ok so if we are going to have them for two months we will need prams, clothes, food etc, they are not easting Renfeild slop!" I said.

"Defiantly not!" Vlad said. We walked to a shop called 'Baby days' it was quite cheap, so we didn't complain. We got a blue double pram, a green single pram, loads of clothes, toys, nappies and some food jars. Altogether we spent £700, we were quite proud off that. We made the people build the prams and we strapped the children in it. Vlad pushed Fabian and Gen Gen in the stroller and I pushed Hayden in the baby pushchair.

"In the past two days I have learnt how to walk again and have 3 children" I joked. Vlad nodded.

"Now sleeping arrangements, who is sleeping where?" Vlad asked, looking over the top of the pram to see the twins singing some song about sheep.

"Well if I take the twins and you take Hayden that would be easier"

"So you get the sleeping children while I get the crying baby"

"Fine then I will take Hayden; you have the twins one night, other way round the next"

"Deal, I'll have the twins" I nodded.

"Deal" we shook hands and walked home, we took the lift up the stairs to see everyone finally awake.

"Hey" I said pushing the pushchair through the door, Vlad followed.

"You have been busy" the count said.

"I have been awake since 6:30, we were so bored, and besides we are going to have them for the next two months thanks too Boris" Vlad said, taking the twins out the stroller.

"Two months?"

"Yes dad"

"Well who's hungry" the count clapped his hands.

"They have already eaten" I said. I put Hayden in the cradle and pulled across the curtains.

"So, how are they?" Erin asked.

"Ok I guess" I said, sitting next to her.

"Well if you ever need a hand you know where I am"

"Thanks Erin" I said letting out a huge grin.

"Is Auntie Ingrid ok in the future?" Ingrid asked.

"Yes, you and Uncle Bertrand are having a baby" Fabian said. Ingrid choked on her food.

"Enough off that Fabian, go play with some toys" I edged Fabian towards the many bags on the floor near the door.

"I'm going to go and unpack the stuff" I said, picking up the bags and carrying them to my room. There were 11 large bags full off toys, clothes, food and nappies. I put them all in my Chester draws and sat on top off my coffin. I was so tired. I heard crying so I went back to the dining room to see if everything was ok.

"She's just hungry" Vlad said picking her up. I nodded and made her a bottle. I watched him delicately feed her whilst stroking her head. I smiled.

"The grand high vampire shouldn't be looking after a baby" the count said walking up to Vlad.

"Shut up dad" Vlad said. "You did it" he pulled his usual 'oh no you didn't' look and walked away.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I saw Fabian let out a massive yawn. "Come on, nap time" I said laying them on the sofa. Within seconds they were fast asleep. I looked at Vlad who wrapped his arm around me. I guess I would make a good mum; it would help me for when I am older. I gave him a kiss and sat down on the chair closest to me at the table.

"Where's Robin?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"He is in his room, he is too embarrassed to come out, calling you what he did" Erin moaned.

"I best go talk too him" I walked too his room, and knocked on the door. He was packing his things.

"Hey" I said, walking in.

"What?" Robin said stubbornly.

"Well sorry" I said sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry I called you what I did"

"It's ok" I said hugging him.

"Now, let's go eat" he said. He followed closely behind me.

"Sorted?" Vlad asked.

"Yes Vlad, now, we best move the cradle upstairs before tonight" I said, looking at Vlad. I picked up Hayden and put her in the pushchair. Vlad sped the cradle upstairs.

"Take your time" Vlad joked, looking at an imaginary clock on his wrist.

"Very funny" I said. I pushed Vlad and kissed him lightly, I made it more advanced and played with his collar. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry" he said kissing me a little more. I put my index finger on his lips and shook my head.

"We have children now, no monkey business" I said. His face dropped. "Joke". He laughed sarcastically. "Now, let's get some training done" I skipped down the hall. Vlad followed. I pushed the pushchair too the training room and parked her next to the cupboard.

"Stay there" I said to her, pressing her nose, she giggled hysterically. It was the first time she had laughed. I smiled and turned around. Vlad was holding a sword.

"Not this again" I moaned.

"Just one go, and then we will do some power training" Vlad said. I sighed. I beat him. Again.

"You said one go" I said, throwing he sword too Vlad.

"Fine, lets try levitation" I sighed. It hurt when I used my powers. "Try levitating that vase" I focused on it and lifted my eyes, it started to lift. My eyes started shaking and I felt a headache coming on and the vase fell. Vlad caught it and put it back on the table.

"I can't do this, it's hopeless" I sighed sitting down and putting my head in my hands.

"It takes time Bonnie" Vlad said.

"We don't have time Vlad, I have to prove myself in less then too weeks and I can't even lift a vase. I have too look after 3 children and I am only 18 Vlad!" I cried.

"But you have me Bonnie, it will be ok, I swear" he sat beside me and I put my head on his shoulder.

I stood up and pushed Hayden into my bedroom and lifted her out, cradling her in my arms. She played with my finger and started sucking it. I laughed and kissed her head.

"Are you ok?" Vlad asked. Sitting next to me on the twins' bed. I nodded.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm just stressed with it all that's all"

"She looks like me" Vlad said looking at Hayden.

"I know, she has your nose, Gen Gen looks like Ingrid and fabian looks like your dad. I look like none of them" I sighed.

"Gen Gen has your big brown eyes"

"I suppose"

"Now come on, lets let Hayden see Ingrid" I handed her to Ingrid. She smiled and rocked her back and forth.

"She's gorgeous" Ingrid smiled.

"I know she is" I said sitting next too her.

"What are you going too do about them, they belong with older you"

"I know, we have two months and then they disappear"

Ingrid tried to answer but I heard a cry and a bang. Fabian had fallen off the sofa. I walked over to him and picked him up. He put his head on my shoulder and I sat down next to Ingrid. He had a bump on his head.

"You alright?" I said rubbing his head. He wiped away his tears and nodded.

"Auntie Ingrid" he said lifting his head up.

"Yeah?" she said.

"What are you going to call your new baby?"

"I don't know, I haven't had it yet"

"Ok"

"Where do I live with your uncle?"

"With us in the castle and grandad and Uncle Wolfy"

"Oh right ok"

"Mummy I'm hungry" the little boy moaned.

I made him some food, it was cottage pie, it just looked like mush too me. I handed it to him and let him feed it to himself. He said he liked that better. I looked at my watch, it was only 2:30. I sighed, his was going to be a long two months.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Now all of the kids were awake and hyperactive. It was 6:30 and time for tea. I gave them some kind of mush, it was apparently chicken dinner. I let them feed themselves whilst we sat down to eat.

I didn't get to eat much; Hayden started crying so I had to feed her bottle.

"My turn next time" Vlad said smiling. I nodded. It was time to bath them. Fabian first. As soon as I put him in the bathroom he ran out. I sighed and raced after him. After 6 whole lap around the top floor I finally caught him and plopped him in the bath. He kept splashing me so I was soaked. I bathed the other two easily and put Gen Gen and Fabian to bed. I kissed there head.

"Love you mummy" Gen Gen said, cuddling the elephant teddy we had brought her today.

"Love you too darling" I said good night went into the dining room. Vlad was holding Hayden.

"I am knackered" I said nearly falling asleep.

"That's why I am taking Hayd tonight" Vlad said.

"You have named her Hayd?"

"Yes, Gen Gen, Fabes and Hayd"

I smiled.

I was that tired I kissed Vlad and Hayd and went to bed at 9.

I looked at the 2 beautiful children asleep and I smiled. I climbed into my coffin and went to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of knocking. I clicked my fingers and sat up. It was Fabian, he was crying. I got out of my coffin and picked him up.

"What's the matter?" I said rocking him.

"I had a bad dream" he said, beginning to cry again. I sat on the chair and cradled him in my arms until he fell asleep again. I fell asleep with him.

Gen Gen woke me up at 9, it was later then yesterday, I walked to the dining room and put a sleeping Fabian on the sofa, I gave her some pancakes and went to get Hayd.

She was in Vlad's coffin cuddled up to him. I smiled and lifted her out.

Erin was eating her breakfast.

"Hey Erin" I said.

"Hi, need some help"

"Sure"

"Want me too feed the baby?" Erin asked.

"Thanks" I said handing her a bottle and the baby.

Vlad walked in rubbing his eyes.

"Do you know that Hayd wakes up every 4 hours crying" he moaned. I nodded.

"My turn tonight" he smiled and sat next to me.

"How did you sleep?"

"Ok I guess, Fabian wake me up crying, but we soon went back to sleep, who knew it would be this hard" I moaned. This was a job for an older me, I come home one day and I suddenly have three children.

"Where's my pancakes" Gen Gen demanded, she hopped on my knee.

"In a minute Gen Gen, just go sit at the table and I will be there in a minute" I patted her back and she walked to the kitchen.

"Will you wake Fabes up?" I asked Vlad. He nodded and walked too the opposite sofa, where Fabes was sleeping. You could tell he was the lazy one.

I made pancakes for me, Erin, Vlad and the twins. I took Gen Gen out of Erin's arms and put her in the pushchair next to me. I put in a rabbit teddy and sat down to eat.

"Thanks Bonnie" Erin said. "First proper meal in ages"

"It's ok" I said smiling.

The pancakes were a golden brown/cream colour. I plopped a scoop off butter on top. The twins had a bottle of milk each as well.

"Thank you mummy" Gen Gen said, picking off the butter.

Vlad plopped a half asleep Fabes on the seat next too him.

"Do you want some pancakes?" I asked him. He nodded. I handed him his breakfast.

When everyone finished I picked up all the plates and took them into the kitchen. Renfeild was always with the count planning the coronation so we made most meals.

I looked over at Gen Gen who was covered in butter. I giggled and cleaned her up. I picked her up and put her on my knee on the sofa. I tickled her lightly, making sure she didn't throw up on me. I turned on the television and left her to watch Balamory. Next I cleaned up Fabian and sat him next to Gen Gen. Vlad did help but sometimes I think he could do more.

"Hey Erin, do you want to come with me and kiddies to the park or something, need to tire them out?" I asked.

"What about me?" Vlad said.

"If you wanna burn to a crisp you come along" I smiled

He came behind me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Sure" Erin said. "I will get dressed" she walked out. I followed her with the children.

Fabian was dressed in some jeans, a blue top and some little red trainers. Gen Gen had some purple tights and a pink flowered dress on with some black shoes. I put Hayden in blue leggings and a white top, with a jacket and some socks. I smiled at the three little bundles of cuteness. I took them all too the dining room and put them in there pushchairs.

"Ready?" I said looked at Erin. She nodded.

"See you later" I said to Vlad kissing his cheek.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Erin showed us the way too the park, I pushed the twins and she pushed Hayden.

The park was quite small, some swings, a climbing frame and a slide. Me and Erin sat on the bench and let Gen Gen and Fabian run around.

"So, excited for the coronation?" Erin asked.

"I suppose, it's all a bit off a rush, especially with these. I mean a few months ago I was an orphan and now I am the vampire princess with 3 kids at 18" I said looking at her.

"You can handle it"

"Can I?"

"Bonnie in the past few months you have got over being poisoned, put on a crown that nearly killed you and still recovered and you are looking after your three future children, in my opinion after that you can defiantly handle it"

I smiled. "Thanks".

"If one day you and Vlad ever want too go out, I will babysit you know, I used to look after my little brother until my mum made me become a slayer" she moaned.

"Well thanks. Anyway how are you and Robin doing?"

"Not too good, he is being really funny and I just can't be bothered with it too be honest"

"He can be like that sometimes"

"It's so infuriating now, all he ever talks about is how Vlad likes you more and stuff"

"Sorry"

"It's ok, not your fault"

I heard a bang. I looked to see Gen Gen on the floor crying. I stood up, walked toward her and picked her up; she had banged her head and had a big lump on her head.

"What happened?" Erin asked me as I sat back on the bench with Gen Gen.

"I fell off the thingy and banged my head" she said crying. She put her head on my shoulder. I smiled and rubbed her back. The bump on her head wasn't big but it was purple. I put her in the pushchair too calm down. Erin was playing with Fabian so I was left on my own with my two girls. Hayden was playing with her feet and Gen Gen was asleep. I couldn't help but imagine how Erin would become a vampire, I couldn't tell her, it could ruin the future.

I looked at the time on my phone. It was 12:30. I shouted Erin and she came and put Fabian in his pushchair, he was almost asleep. This time we swapped pushchairs.

"Thanks for coming with me today Erin, it was really fun"

"I enjoyed it, I can have fun with you, unlike Robin" I nodded.

We reached the school and went up the lift. We reached the top too hear shouting. Erin reversed the pushchair in to the dining room and I followed her. It was Vlad and Robin fighting. I parked them in the corner.

"What do you mean it was the right thing too do" Vlad shouted. A ring of fire appeared around him.

"It was a spur of the moment thing ok, I am sorry!"

"Whoa whoa, what's going on" I said butting in.

"Robin has cancelled our coronation!" Vlad screamed.

"Why would you do that Robin" Erin shouted.

"Because I was mad" he threw a vase, it was about too hit Erin when I sped and pushed her out the way. Bad mistake. Every time I decided to use my powers, I got a massive headache and nearly pass out.

"You ok?" Erin said helping me up. I nodded painfully. "Thanks for saving me Bonnie" she hugged me. I walked up to the two boys and put my hands to there chest.

"Now stop it, calm down" I shouted.

"Fine" Vlad said. He sped too his room.

"Vlad" I shouted. "Will you watch them a sec Erin?" I took Hayden out her pram and carried her too Vlad's room.

"Hey" I said walking through the door and shutting it behind me.

"Hi" he moaned. I sat on top of his coffin.

"You saved Erin"

"Yes, and now I have a massive headache, you ok?"

"I suppose so, just annoyed at Robin I guess"

"We can just rearrange it, it's fine" I gave Hayden to him and hugged him. "I will back, I need to go get her bottle" I kissed him and the cheek and went to the kitchen. Robin and Erin were now fighting. GREAT! I heard loads of screams and crashes. I turned around to see Robin biting Erin.

"NOOO" I screamed dragging him away. She dropped to the floor and hunched together. It wasn't a deep bite, not big enough to turn her, but it still wasn't the point, he had bitten her! Vlad came into the room and nearly dropped Hayden. He put her in her pushchair and rushed over to me who was holding Erin.

"Is she ok?" Vlad shouted.

"The bite isn't deep enough to turn her, but it is still serious" I said.

"I'm... I'm sorry" Robin mumbled. I pushed him out the way.

"Take her too her room and let her sleep it off, she should be ok" I said noticing Gen Gen waking up. Vlad carried her too her room. I looked at Robin, who sped out. I pulled Gen Gen out off her pram and gave her some dinner.

"Why is there loads of stuff everywhere?" the little girl said.

"Just a bit off a fight, but its ok" I said, I decided too tidy up all the glass and get out some toys out for her to play with. I put the glass in the bin as Vlad walked in.

"Is she ok?"

"She is conscious now" Vlad said sitting on the sofa.

"Wow, it is 2:30 and I am already tired of today" I said, laying on Vlad's shoulder.

"I can't believe Robin"

"We have too kick him out, for us and the kids, if he can bite his girlfriend and stab his friend in the back then we can't trust him" I said. Vlad nodded. I stood up and gave Hayd here bottle, she started too dozed off and I sat on the sofa with her and sang too her quietly. I heard Vlad laugh, I looked up. "Shut up" I joked. I sniffed up. EWWW. "Daddy is now going to change you" I said handing her to him, he scrunched nose and gave me a sarcastic look and changed her. I laughed at him gip at the smell of her 'mess'.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

We sat for a few hours and watched TV. I left Vlad in the front room and went to see Erin. I walked in.

"Hi" I said, closing the door behind me.

"Hi" she moaned. "Thanks for saving me" she said sitting up.

"It's ok"

"Where's Robin?"

"I don't know, he zoomed out, we are going too make him leave"

"Ok, it's for the best"

"I know, if it wasn't you it could have been a student or the kids"

"I know"

"You feel ok?"

"I suppose, am I?"

"No, I pushed him away just in time"

"Thanks, I owe you"

"It's fine" I smiled and gave her some water. I waved and walked out. As I was walking back too the dining room Ingrid came up too me.

"Hey, do you wanna come see Bertrand with me tonight?" she asked nudging my shoulder.

"I would but I have the kids to watch"

"Bring them with you, the metals in the shed means that Bertrand can't use his vampire abilities"

"Great" I said, "What time?"

"When it gets dark, hey what happened to Erin?"

"Robin bit her; I pushed him away before he could turn her"

"Ok well I will put the kids in there pj's and then we can take the car"

"Ok"

I walked back in to the dining room and told Vlad, who wasn't very happy at the idea.

"You can come too; I need to keep training Vlad"

"But you and the kids could get hurt"

"Fine, I will go on my own"

"No, I will come with you"

"Ok, so we all leave when It gets dark, we are taking the car" I said. He sighed and agreed.

"By the way, you change Hayd next, that was atrocious"

"Ok"

He kissed my cheek and went too speed out. I grabbed his arm. "You have too stop doing that, it makes me so jealous"

"I'm sorry honey" he straightened up. I nodded and turned to play with Gen Gen.

I looked down to see her hand covered in blood. She had a piece of glass in her hand.

"What did you do?" I said sympathetically. There wasn't one tear in her eye or an expression in her face. She shrugged her shoulders as I lifted her onto the sofa. I cleaned the wound on her hand and bandaged it up. "Thanks mummy"

"Your welcome, now watch out for glass"

"Yes mummy"

"Good girl"

She was so clumsy!

I made sure there was no more glass I placed her on the floor and she skipped back to her toys. I looked too see Vlad holding his nose.

"Are you ok" I asked. He nodded.

"Just the smell that's all"

"Fabian has been asleep for over 6 hours, will you wake him up please, if I bath them early then they wont be cold when we go out" Vlad nodded and lifted Fabian out of the pushchair. I led them to the bathroom. Fabian was a little easier too bath as he was still half asleep, I wrapped him in a little white towel and put him on the end of his bed. I did the same with Gen Gen and Hayden. They smelt like strawberries. I got them all dried and into there pj's. Gen Gen and Fabian was wearing a spotty body suit and Hayden was wearing a baby grow. I brushed through Gen Gen's hair and tied it into a bobble. I took them back into the dining room and put them at the kitchen table. I gave them there tea and cleaned them up; they walked to the sofa and watched some TV whilst I had something to eat.

"Ready? Ingrid said putting on her boots. I nodded.

"Vlad were going, come on kiddies get your shoes on" I shouted. Vlad sat with the twins in the back whilst I held Hayden. Ingrid was a terrible driver. I suggested I would drive home, to be safe.

Once again Ingrid opened the big metal door and stood in front of us.

"Uncle Bertrand" Fabian shouted going to run towards him, I put my hand across his chest, making him stop.

"Who's that" Bertrand said bitterly. He was sat up in his coffin.

"Bonnie and Vlad's future children, bit of a time mishap"

"Hate kids" I scoffed. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing" I said, Ingrid let out a grin. You could tell she wasn't happy about the idea but she got on well with my kids.

"How are your powers?"

"Still can't use them, it's ok though, I have all the time I want, Robin cancelled the coronation"

"He what!"Bertrand stood up; Vlad pushed the twins behind him and shielded them with his hands.

"Then he bit Erin"

"When I get my hands on that little weasel he will be dust"

"I need to keep practising though and you're the only one who can help me"

"Take a seat" Bertrand said, his eyes were purple were he had had lack off sleep and he was week. I gave Hayden too Vlad and I lifted Gen Gen and Fabian onto the table and sat beside them on the chair, in the corner of my eye I could see Vlad staring at me, I ignored him, he was only trying to keep me and the children safe but I need to take risks.

"How can I get my powers back?" I ask, trying to hide my discomfort.

"Well, you will have to try different bits at a time. Like start with something simple like flying, then try speed etc etc, if you use your powers too much in one go, your strength will go back to when you first lost them" Bertrand said.

"Right ok then, but I Can't run, it hurts"

"It will do until you get used too it again"

Before I could speak we heard a banging on the top of the shed. I looked up at Vlad who was looking worried.

"What's that" I said lifting Fabian into my arms. "Gen Gen go see auntie Ingrid" I edged her forward to Ingrid, who picked her up.

"I don't know, but I don't think were safe" Vlad said, lifting Hayden closer to him. We heard rustling and then the locks banging.

"They've locked us in!" Vlad whispered. "Just everyone get down and keep quiet, they probably think its empty". Vlad turned off the lights. Bertrand flew back in his coffin, me and Vlad huddled together in the corner whilst Ingrid slid between the coffin and table, out of sight. We heard a car engine drive into the distance. Vlad sniffed to make sure the coast was clear and sped to turn the lights back on. I placed Fabian on the floor and walked towards Vlad. He tried to push the door, but his powers were useless in the shed, as Ingrid had put a spell on the shed.

"Wait a go Ingrid" Vlad moaned, sliding down the door.

"Well how was I supposed to know this would happen!" Ingrid said.

"Ok, now we just have too call Erin to come get us" I said helping Vlad up. He held his phone up and jiggled it around.

"No signal and know one knows Bertrand is here"

"Look, its late, can we put the kids down and then figure something out" Vlad nodded. Me and Vlad took of our jackets to use as pillows for them. Bertrand gave us his blanket to wrap them in; we put them in Bertrand's coffin and sat at the table.

"I have an idea" Bertrand said. "Bonnie could use her mental shield".

"I can't, it huts" I moaned.

"It's the only way we can get out of here"

"Ok" I agreed.

I turned and looked at Vlad who nodded at me; I then looked at the door. I just thought about the locks being undone. I could feel a massive headache coming on but I needed to get everyone out. I could here the shaking of the bolts and then a bang. My bones tingled and I collapsed.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

I opened my eyes and looked around. Great, the sofa again! So this means I collapsed again, isn't this just perfect. I looked at Vlad, who was sat on the opposite sofa, reading a story too Fabian and Gen Gen. I smiled.

"Hi" I croaked.

"Hey" he said coming up to me.

"Mummy" Fabian said hugging me.

"Hi honey, how long was I out" I said dragging myself up so I was sat down.

"2 days" he sighed.

"What!" Fabian perched on my legs. "I'm really sorry".

"What for, you saved us all" Vlad said rubbing my back. I nodded. "You should be able to walk again; the blow wasn't as big so it should all come back later today or tomorrow"

"Where's Hayden?"

"Asleep in my room, lazy bum!"

"I know right!" I giggled.

"Hi Bonnie" Bertrand said strolling in. I looked at Vlad and raised an eyebrow.

"Ingrid convinced dad to let Bertrand back"

"Oh great" I said cheerfully. Vlad rolled his eyes.

Vlad walked out and back in again. Holding a spoon and cup.

"NO! I said, realising it was blood and bat vomit.

"Just take it" Vlad edged me on. I held my nose and ate the vomit. I sipped the blood and put it on the table. I coughed in disgust.

"How have the kids been?" I asked after swallowing my final sip.

"They have taken more of a shine too me now and fabian isn't such a mummy's boy" fabian laid across me.

"I wouldn't be so sure" I joked.

"So funny, now it's late, they need to go to bed" Vlad said, going to lift Fabian up.

"Can he stay here with me tonight?" I asked stroking his hair.

"Ok then, look after mummy" he kissed me and Fabian and carried Gen Gen to bed.

"Mummy, when are we going home?"

"I don't know darling, but we are trying to find a way out how too"

"Love you mummy" he said. I turned on my stomach and laid him across; I grabbed the blanket of the floor and wrapped it on us.

"Love you too baby" I kissed his head, considering how much I slept, I was still tired. I fell to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**This chapter is a bit boring but I have just got up and I am going out so I had to rush it, enjoy! **

Chapter 33

I woke up at about four AM, another bad dream.

It was quite blurred.

*DREAM*

I woke up and looked around, I couldn't find Fabian anywhere, I stood up and walked around too look for him. I walked to Vlad's room too see Vlad and the kids in the laser cage, they were all scared and crying. I turned to see Robin stood sharpening his fangs and loads of ash on the floor.

"What are you doing" I said.

"Just playing" Robin said. "This is Ingrid, that's Bertrand and that's the count" he said pointing at each separate piles of ash.

"What!"

"And Erin made a very good lunch"

"You ate her!" he nodded.

"And when you and your little family die I will rule the vampire clan"

"Just let them go"

"But what can do, you don't have your powers so you're useless to me"

He clicked his fingers and there was a massive explosion

*END OF DREAM*

I went to shoot up but remembered where Fabian was. I just sat up and looked around. I assured myself everything was ok and went back to sleep

I didn't sleep for much I kept waking up from the same dream until about 7am, when Vlad came in.

"Why you up so early?" I asked him.

"Bad dream" he said, playing with his hair. "You?"

"Same, been up since 4"

"Same" he plonked himself on the opposite sofa and put his legs up. "How you feeling?"

"Ok thanks, you?"

"Just tired, want a drink?" Vlad asked trailing himself of the sofa.

"Please" I said, sitting up. he handed me a cup of blood, when he said drink I thought of juice, water etc.

"Thanks, love you"

"Love you too" he place a kiss on my lips and sat down again.

"So I should be able too walk again today"

"Yep, Renfeild made a medicine that should reverse everything and give you you're powers back, with just one spoonful"

"Thank god"

"I know it is, looking after three kids alone is not to easy" I giggled.

"I am going to go wake Gen Gen up, be right back" I nodded as Vlad walked out the dining room. I heard laughing and then Vlad entered again, tickling Gen Gen. she was laughing hysterically.

"Mummy" she shouted hugging me.

"Hi Gen Gen" I said.

"Mummy was poorly"

"Yes I was" I smiled at her. "Hey hows Erin?"

"Ok, still hasn't come out her room"

Renfeild came in. He must have his new medicine. He pulled out a jar, it was a brown coloured. I watched him put it on a spoon. "You sure this will work?" I said, studying the spoon.

"Absolutely" it smelled like pig poo and didn't look much better. I held my nose and put it in my mouth, it was like jelly, I gipped as I swallowed and through down the spoon.

"That was awful" I moaned. Vlad laughed at my expressions. "Shut up you" I joked.

"It should be in your system in a few minutes" Renfeild walked out.

"What was your dream about?" I asked Vlad, who was still looking dazed.

"Robin, he killed everyone"

"You're kidding right, I had the exact same dream"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Ok then" he was very confused. He looked at his watch.

"Ok, lets see if this medicine works" he said. I was quite nervous at the outcome. I slowly pushed Fabian of my legs and spun them round. Vlad put out his hand and I pulled myself up. He let go and I went to fall back down again but Vlad grabbed me. He slowly let go and I balanced up right. YAY! "Try walking" I nodded. I stretched out my logs and moved them forward,. "That's it, your walking!" I hugged Vlad and looked around. He moved towards the door. "Try speeding" I moved forward slowly and then quickly sped to Vlad, landing in his arms. I bounced up and down.

"Thank you" I kissed him tightly.

"Eww" Gen Gen said. I smiled and laughed at her. I picked her up and spun her round, loosing my balance and nearly falling again. Vlad grasped my waist.

"It's not a complete recovery yet" he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's ok" I said, I heard a crying. " I'll get it" I sped out and back holding Hayden. I placed her in Vlad's arm and made a bottle.

"No need to show off" he joked. I smiled.

"I have missed speeding".

"Bet you have"

"Question, where's Robin gone"

"I don't know but we got a note" he sped out and back with a piece of paper. I looked at it, it said:

Vlad and Bonnie,

You caused me too do what I did, so for that I am coming for you and your precious babies. Catch me if you can

Robin.

I dropped it on the floor. "What are we going to do?"

"I have no clue, I have told Bertrand and he is searching every night and also the kids now sleep in my coffin for protection and the school has a shield around it". I nodded.

"I think we should all stay in the same room and put a shield around it"

Vlad gave me a sarcastic look. "I think you just missed me"

"Maybe"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Me and Vlad spoke about the coronation and possible dates.

"Well what about the first Friday of next month" I asked while Gen Gen and Fabian played on the floor.

"Dad's Fang day" Vlad said.

"Fang what?"

"The first Friday of each month dad goes and gets his fangs whitened"

I let out a small smile as the count and Alex walked in. "Hi dad" Vlad said sarcastically.

"Ah Vladdy, excited for the coronation on Friday" he said cheerfully.

"You haven't told him!" I whispered. Vlad nodded shamefully.

"Dad, I need to tell you something"

"Yes Vlad"

"Robin cancelled the coronation" I looked down as the counts eyes went black.

"WHAT!" he shouted. I looked down to see Gen Gen whimpering in fear. I lifted her onto my knee and rocked her.

"Will you calm him down" Vlad said to Alex. She nodded and put her hands to his chest.

"County, calm down" she hummed.

"Garlic" he turned into a bat and left. Alex followed closely behind him.

"He'll be fine" Vlad assured himself.

"Sure he will, after he bites a few people "

"Oh great!"

I heard a scream. I looked at Vlad and I sped (which made me happy!) to Erin's room. I knocked on the door. Nothing. I decided to just walk in. I looked around to see her sat in the corner. I slowly walked towards her.

"Erin?" I asked, kneeling down. She looked up. "What happened".

"He...he was here" she mumbled.

"Who was here?"

"R...Robin, he t... he took Hayden"

"Impossible, she's in Vlad's room"

"I thought she was too but he came in here with her, I couldn't stop him" my eyes filled with tears as I found this was true.

"Vlad!" I screamed. I zoomed downstairs.

"What's up?" he said.

"It's Robin he's took her, I can't find her!"

"Who can't you find Bonnie, just calm down?"

"He's taken her Vlad"

"Taken who?"

"Hayden, he just took her"

"WHAT!"

"And it's my fault, I should have been watching her" I cried, Vlad made me look into his brown eyes.

"It is not your fault" he pulled me too his chest and stroked my hair. "I will get everyone looking for her, its ok" I sniffled and nodded. "You stay her with Ingrid and the kids; I promise we will bring her back". He shouted Ingrid and explained everything to her. She nodded and sat next to me on the sofa. His expression was blank. He didn't even look upset at this. I still hadn't pulled myself together so I walked to my room. I slammed the door and slid down it, pushing my fingers through my hair. My heart was racing as I thought of what would happen if they didn't find her. I looked up too see Wolfy on my coffin.

"Bonnie, why are you crying?" he asked looking very confused.

"I'm just upset that's all, Robin has took Hayden" I said standing up.

"Why would he do that" even Wolfy was beginning to cry. I hugged him tightly as he ran towards me. I grabbed his hand and we walked back to the dining room where Ingrid was rocking Gen Gen to sleep.

"Hi" I said sitting beside her.

"They will find her, Bertrand can smell him miles off" Ingrid reassured me. I nodded and chewed my bottom lip. I have never been so scared. Me and Ingrid decided that all of us should stay in the dining room until Robin was found. We bathed Gen Gen, Fabian and Wolfy (who was not happy) and put them to sleep on the sofa. I sat at the table and ate my tea in silence.

"Bonnie, it's ok" Ingrid assured me.

"It's not Ingrid, he has probably already hurt her" I said beginning to cry again. Ingrid hugged me tightly. It was the first time she had hugged me. I sat on the sofa and pulled myself together. I sat and began to watch some TV. Every time thought of a 3 month baby, my 3 month old baby being held hostage to one of my EX best friends my stomach dropped. Ingrid handed me some hot chocolate. "Thought you weren't allowed chocolate in the house?"

"Secret stash" she said. I dragged a smile upon my face and nodded my head.

"Thanks Ingrid"

Erin came in. She must have been in her room.

"Hey" Erin muttered sitting on the coffee table. "I found this, I heard the letter box go and this was in it" I was a DVD disc. I looked at Ingrid who slid it into the DVD player and pressed play.

It was Robin, I leant forward and stared at the TV

"Hi Bonnie" he said after adjusting the camera. "By the way Hayden is so cute" he picked her up and held her too the camera, she was crying. I felt my eyes fill with tears. "Now, here is how it's going to work. You will get me Vlad's crown and I wont harm you're little angel. You have 3 days". He put Hayden into a cardboard box and handed her a cracked bottle of blood. She isn't supposed to have blood at that age. I turned back to the TV. I saw something in the window as the camera zoomed out. I couldn't make it out but it looked like a forest, it wasn't the forest here, I couldn't quite put my finger on where it was. his final words were "Catch me if you can" and then it went blank. Ingrid turned the TV off and put her head in her hands.

"Well that's great, we have three days to deliver a crown to god knows where" Ingrid sighed. Realising the situation she screamed and through a vase into the wall, smashing it and making Fabian wake up. She gave me an apology look and scooped into her arms, where he soon went back to sleep.

I looked at the big clock on the wall. It was 2AM! Nobody was asleep, we couldn't sleep, Vlad and everyone had been looking for hours, and we were very worried about them. I sat in front of the fireplace and lost myself in the flames as they flared. All I could think about was my daughter, older me will be so mad with me. I always thought Robin was the kind one that would never let you down. When they find him, .dust!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35.

I woke up in front of the fireplace. I must have fallen asleep, I rubbed my eyes and looked around, making sure yesterday really happened. To my annoyance, it did. Ingrid and Erin were asleep too, Erin in the armchair and Ingrid on the sofa. It was 9AM and Vlad wasn't back yet, I started to worry. I woke up Gen Gen and Fabian and made them they're breakfast to my there mind off everything.

"Where's Hayden?" Fabian asked sitting at the table.

"Out with Robin and daddy, she'll be back soon" I assured him. He nodded and ate his pancakes.

"Can we go out today?" Gen Gen asked.

"Auntie Ingrid will be left out"

"We can go in the car"

"I'm not just driving around all day"

She crossed her arms madly and stormed off

She was stubborn like her father. I smiled and cleaned them up. I went to make Hayden a bottle, but then I remembered and broke down again. I sat with my back against the cupboard and cried. I managed to sort myself out before the twins saw. I turned on the TV and watched the tape again. I paused it at the moment I zoomed out. I looked at it over and over again until I remembered where it was. That tree looked so familiar. It was the tree behind our tree house in Wales. I shook Ingrid and told her where I was going.

"You can't go on your own" she shouted.

"I can and I will, you need to stay here, I wont be long ok!" I tried calling Vlad but it was no use. I told Ingrid to stay with the kids and I zoomed out. I grabbed both crowns and stuffed them in my bag.

It wasn't a bad ride; it was a long one though. I landed after a few hours and went straight to the tree house. I had to make sure the coast was clear. I flew up to the window. Robin was sat on a chair and there were some people tied up. I made put there faces. I sighed and smacked myself in the head as I realised it was Vlad, the count, Alex and Bertrand. I looked to the corner to see Hayden in a cardboard box. I put my hand over my mouth to stop me screaming at the site of her, she had defiantly been mistreated. I was going to kill him! I slowly climbed in the window and walked towards him. As Vlad noticed I put my finger too my mouth and he looked down. I picked up the bat from the corner and went to whack him with it. He turned around, making me jump and step back.

"Nice to finally see you again Bonnie" he said knocking the bat out my hands.

"Just let them go and I will give you the crown" I begged. He shook his head. "But then they wont get to see you die, what a shame" he grabbed my neck and pushed me up the logs of the wall, making I hard to breathe.

"Robin!" Vlad warned. He ignored him and carried on. I grabbed the closest thing and whacked him round the head with it, knocking him to the ground. I untied everyone, sadly he beat me too it and grabbed Hayden.

"Robin, give her back to me" I said holding my arms out.

"Put on the crowns, now!" he said. I looked at Vlad, he nodded. I pulled out the two crowns and handed Vlad's to Vlad.

"Go on Vladdy, you can do this" the count shouted lifting his knuckle in the air. Robin untied us all and locked all the doors with aluminium. Me and Vlad linked hands.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" I said. When both crowns were put on at the same time it was more powerful then anything. I raised it to my head and place it upon it at the same time as Vlad. All my body went numb as sparks exploded. I stood strong and clenched Vlad's hand harder. I heard a bang and shut my eyes thinking it was me but I realised it wasn't me I looked to see Vlad against the wall. Robin was fixed to him and dropped Hayden. I jumped and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Vlad" the count screamed, checking him over, he was lifeless. As Robin walked towards Vlad I pulled out my emergency kit from my bag. I pulled out my mini stake and pushed it deep into his back. He clenched and fell over, he turned to ash. I fell beside Vlad and touched his cheek. He began to laugh. I smiled. "Nice work honey" I said. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He stood up.

"What the?" the count said.

"Thanks, you were good too" he wrapped his arm around me.

"It was the one way Robin would take his eye off the prize"

"So it was a trick?"

"Exactly"

"I have something that can send the kids back to the future" I rummaged through the drawers and brought out a small metal box. "A witch gave it to me when I was 5, one wish only"

"We have to get back! Vlad said


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Alex trailed behind us a bit because she wasn't as strong but we finally arrived home, we had too kept stopping for Hayden too.

"Where have you been!" Ingrid shouted at me as I walked through the door on my own.

"I have been saving theses guys!" I said giving Vlad a queue to walk in.

"Hi Ingrid" Vlad said.

"Oh, hi" Ingrid said stubbornly.

"Mummy" Gen Gen said hugging my leg.

"Hi sweetheart" I said picking her up. I kissed her head and looked at Vlad. Who nodded. I pulled out the small box and gave it too him. I put them on the sofa.

"Ok, Gen Gen and Fabian we have found something to send you back home" Vlad said handing Hayden to me. I kissed them all and put them all next to each other.

"I love you" I said waving. "See you all in a few years"

They all waved. I got out a peace of paper and wrote:

Hi future Bonnie, here is our kids for you.

From past Vlad and Bonnie x

I put the paper in Gen Gen's coat pocket.

"My wish is that Genevieve AuraIvoryDracula, Fabian Brody Atticus Dracula and Hayden Ingrid Paige Dracula should go back to there future parents" I said, there was some sparks and they just disappeared. Vlad put his arm on my waist and I put my head on his shoulder. I could feel my eyes fill with tears at the fact they were all gone. "We will meet them in a few years" I assured everyone. We all nodded.

I sat down on the sofa and Vlad sat beside me.

"You know, I can't wait for us to be a family" Vlad said kissing my head. There was a knock at the door. Erin looked through the peep whole.

"It's the vampire council" she whispered. I sped her to her room and came back to see they were on the sofa..

"Hi" I said sitting on the arm chair. "What can we do you for?"

"You and Vladimir have already put on the crown, so this means your coronation is complete" the small one said.

"Really!" Vlad said, we didn't really like the idea of loads of attention.

"No, but it will be suspended"

"Oh ok, thanks"

The council walked out and I turned to Vlad, hugging him tightly. He kissed my lips softly. At that very moment I felt really sick, I rushed to the toilet and threw up. I then remembered another important detail.

"Bonnie are you ok?" Vlad asked me shutting the door behind me and then realising what I was doing.

"Bonnie what's going on?"

"It's impossible" I said sitting on the floor.

"This can not be happening, it's too soon, and Gen Gen said you were 21"

"I may have just turned 21 though Vlad"

"Shit!"


End file.
